Kagami And The Ten Dancing Princesses
by Jamie38459
Summary: (Based of a Barbie Movie...loosely :P)[AU] My life as a normal 'princess' changed once my sister's and I discovered a path to another world, where anything is possible and you could wish whatever you'd like. But what could happen to our mother if we do stay here longer than we need to? And how can we get back there, to our world, before something really bad happens?
1. Prologue

Kagami And The Ten Dancing Princesses

**Lucky Star is owned by Kagami Yoshimizu. I only own this story, which is used for entertainment purposes.**

_Prologue_

* * *

My name is Kagami, my sisters call me Kagamin sometimes, which I really don't like. Then again, what can I do about it? Nothing, that's what, I can yell at them for doing that though, but for the most part, I don't think it'd affect them at all.

I was in the bedroom brushing one of my sister's hairs. It sure was a bit tangled at times, but I can get through with it no problem at all.

"Tsukasa, why is it that you keep forgetting to brush your own hair? It's really frustrating for me to do use you know." I said to her.

"I'm sorry sis, but I usually sleep in a lot and also forget which days to wash my hair and which days not to do that." Tsukasa replied. "Plus we don't do out very often so I figured..."

"Still though, even though we don't go out a lot you should still put some care into your hair or else it'll become a mess!"

"I'm sorry."

I sighed and then smiled back at her. "It's ok."

Just then, I heard someone opening the door and turned to see who it was. It was the youngest of us sisters, Yutaka. "Um, Kagami, mother wanted to see you for a minute...if you weren't busy that is." She spoke softly.

"Ok, let him know that I am on my way." I replied to her and then turned to Tsukasa. "Just promise me you'll at least try and get it done yourself... ok?"

"Ok." She nodded.

"Thanks, really appreciate it." I nod back and head outside of the room.

I walk down the stairs carefully as I make my way toward the dining hall, where me and my sisters would normally eat when it's supper. I see Minami making something in the microwave. I didn't want to trouble her and I had to do something else for the moment, so I just let her be.

I see Miyuki reading a book on the couch, looking calm and collected as always while reading it. I also peek outside and find that Patricia and Hiyori are having fun with our pet dog Cherry...or it seems that Cherry is chasing Hiyori while Patricia cheers her on.

I probably should have mentioned this sooner, but we are not like those princesses who like to dress up and be snobby and rude to other people. We don't even act proper, we just acted what we felt like acting and nobody complained about it.

I went inside my mother's bedroom to see what he wanted. He was looking out of the window with a warm smile spread onto his face. He was probably watching his siblings play and do whatever they wanted. I was happy to see him happy of course, but I nevertheless had to ruin the nice moment. "Hey mom, so, you wanted to see me for something?"

"Oh, hey Kagami, yes, please come in." She said sincerely.

I closed the door behind me and walk over to find a chair for me to sit down on. My mom did the same thing.

"So, how are you doing? Everything okay? Are your sisters bothering you again?"

"Oh, no, of course not...at least not right now anyways."

She chuckled heartedly at the silly response of mine. "Good to hear that you still get along fine."

"So, um, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well, I'm actually getting some visitors coming here and...One of them is my fiancé."

I was shocked at what I just heard. "Whoa, how come you haven't told us this before?"

"I... didn't know how you'd guys would react to it, that and I wanted it to be a surprise. That's why I'm telling you first, since you're the most mature out of all your siblings and I wanted to see how you would react probably to this situation before I tell the other girls."

"Ok, I understand."

I see her look up from the window and notice something. "Oh, I think they're here already, I probably should make sure that the others are ready!"

"Eh?" I look up and check the windows too, but couldn't see much of it. I bow to my mother and excuse myself, leaving the room while she goes and gets herself ready.


	2. Visitors

Kagami And The Ten Dancing Princesses

**Lucky Star is owned by Kagami Yoshimizu. I only own this story, which is used for entertainment purposes.**

_Chapter 1_

* * *

I was nervous about the visit that'll be coming soon. I didn't know what to react to it properly or _how_ to react. I walk out of my mother's room, and sigh.

"So, how did it go?" My oldest sister Miyuki asked me.

I saw her sitting down on the couch in the living room reading a pretty big book, looking calm and collective as always while doing so. She had her long pink hair tied up in a bun and was reading it with her glasses adjusted.

I was a little confused with what she meant by that.

"How did what go?"

"The conversation between you and mother, did it not go well?"

"No, that's not it, I'm totally fine." I lied. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I know it's not part of my business, but I was a bit worried if something bad had happened..."

"Thanks for the concern, I'm alright really."

"You don't seem a bit happy about it though. What were you guys talking about?"

I peek outside and find that Patricia and Hiyori are having fun with our pet dog Cherry...or it seems that Cherry is chasing Hiyori while Patricia cheers her on.

I sighed while staring. "Well, there's going to be a visit from some common folk, and one of them happens to be her fiancé."

"Oh my goodness, she has a fiancé? Why didn't she tell us sooner?" Miyuki got up from here seat while still holding her book in a shocked manner.

"She was nervous on how we'd react to it and wasn't sure when it'd be the right time to tell us or not... so she told it to me first, since I'm the most mature... no offense."

"And do you know who this fiancé is per chance?"

"Well..."

"Hey Kagami, come outside and check this out!" Patricia ran inside and exclaimed.

"Huh, why's that?"

"Something important and also funny is happening outside. Now come on!"

Miyuki turns to me looking concerned. "Do you think it could be...?"

"Maybe." I replied and followed Patricia outside.

* * *

When I got there, I saw our dog (Actually it's more or less Minami's) Cherry chasing Hiyori around the garden.

"Help, make her stop chasing me!" She cried.

"Patricia, what did you do?" I asked disapprovingly.

"I didn't do anything. She started it all by herself." Patricia shrugged and then crossed her arms.

I probably should have mentioned this sooner, but we are not like those princesses who like to dress up and be snobby and rude to other people. We don't even act proper and elegant (most of us anyway), we just acted what we felt like acting and nobody complained about it... well, _almost _nobody.

"Well, aren't ya gonna help her then? Hiyori seems awfully tired."

"Here Cherry, here girl." I heard Minami call to the girl in a quiet voice while holding out a cookie.

The dog seemed to hear her though as she leaped over and started to nibble on the cookie.

Hiyori stopped running and started to pant. "Thanks Minami," She said while huffing, "I owe ya one."

"No problem." Minami nodded in reply.

"So, what's this about a visit that I heard?" Patricia whispered to me.

"You mean you were eavesdropping on me and Miyuki's conversation?"

"No."

"We're getting a visit from mother's fiancé. Isn't that great?"

"A fiancé, who's that?"

Just then, I happened to see a large, loud, rickety carriage come by. The other girls have seemed to notice it too. There was some yelling going on in there and by the time it got past the gates, it had already come to a complete stop. A lady came out of the car looking pissed as ever.

"You're just lucky that the ride didn't mess up my hair pal! Cause if it did, then so help me..." She yelled at the driver, unknowing that we were there listening in on the conversation.

Miyuki leaned against me with caution. "Do you think she's the visitor mother mentioned?" She whisper-asked.

"I think so." I replied while whispering.

The girl had short pink hair and a long white dress that had matched her shoes. I could tell she was from royalty.

She turned to see us and was shocked by it. She then cleared her throat and started smiling at us.

"Hiya luckies, sorry I'm late; my driver had some problems getting here." She greeted cheerfully. "I'm Kogami Akira, it's nice to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you too Miss Kogami." Hiyori replied.

"My, my, my, how formal."

"So, are you supposed to be mother's fiancé?" Patricia asked. "I was expecting him to be... taller."

"Taller? HIM?" Akira was in baffle by the rude response. "So, these are the daughters that they were talking about..." She turned away from us and muttered.

"I'm sorry, but did you say something?" Miyuki called from over there.

"Oh, nope, not at all." She turned back to us and said. "I'm actually the supervisor and the friend of your mother. Her fiancé is still in the car over there."

She pointed to the carriage door next to her.

It re-opened and a brown-haired guy comes out of it. He wore a suit that had random colors on it, mostly purple. And his hair was also a bit short and spiky at that he probably doesn't comb it properly... or he does and I don't know the difference to it.

"H-Hello girls," He nervously bowed before us. "m-my name is Shiraishi Minoru. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Miyuki replied happily.

"Ah, so is this mother's supposed fiancé?" Minami pondered.

"Nope, he's also a supervisor...and my servant. THIS is her fiancé..." Akira and Minoru step aside to let him get out of the car.

He was wearing a red, black, and golden colored suit, something that a type of butler would wear. He also had shaggy light brown hair and suave blue eyes and looked like staring at the sky. The guy looked... amazing. I was in shock to hear that this is the guy my mother's going to be with; he looked like he was my age! Or, a little bit older than that. But, looks can be deceiving so maybe that was it.

"Greetings ladies, I'm Ono Daisuke, and I look forward to meeting you all." He greeted to us smoothly.

"H-hey..." I stuttered a bit on the words while everyone else was just fine with greeting him back. I turned my head in embarrassment.

Already I made a fool of myself and they haven't even gotten inside the place yet...or even started the tour.

"Ah, I see that you've made it." Mother chanted once she saw us with the visitors and stepped outside.

"Miki, how nice to finally meet after so long." Daisuke walks over and bows to her while kissing her hand.

"Now, now, Daisuke, I know you're concerned and you love me, but it's only been a few weeks since our last talk."

"Oh, right. But I've missed you on the days that we were apart."

Quite a sappy poet, ain't he? I didn't mind though, as long as they were in love and were happy about it.

"Come now, would you like to come in?" She asked the other guests that were staying here for a while.

"But of course." Akira said replied happily. "Minoru, go get my bags for me, ok?" she turned to him and requested.

"Yes, Akira-sama..." He sighed and went over to the back of the trunk.

Everyone else went back inside for a little tour. I looked back on the poor guy that had to get all those luggage, but I guess that's what a servant has to do.

"Kagami, are you coming dear?" My mother called to me.

"Yes mother." I looked back one last time before going back inside with the rest of the gang.

* * *

_AN: Okay, for those of you wondering, no this will not be a KagamiXDaisuke fan fiction. Heck, I don't anything would want to read this if that was the case..._

_Also, no there won't be any romance in this despite this chapter sort of foreshadowing it. _

_Hopefully, the pacing will improve on the next chapters, I don't want this to bore you guys :(_


	3. Concern

Kagami And The Ten Dancing Princesses

**Lucky Star is owned by Kagami Yoshimizu. I only own this story, which is used for entertainment purposes.**

_Chapter 2_

* * *

We all go inside the castle and prepare some supper for later tonight while Akira waited beside the couch. Mother told her to make herself at home while she and Daisuke left to talk about some plans later on. We usually eat picked berries from bushes and some milk and bread at stores. I was the one who went to shop for the ingredients most of the time mainly because I suck at cooking.

Tsukasa came down the stairs filled with anxiety and panic. "Hey one-chan, sorry I'm late, I was so sleepy and went to take a nap. But then when I woke up I found out that it's my turn to... Eh?" She turned to see Akira on the couch looking displeased.

She moved over to where I was and shyly whispered in my ear. "Um, sis, who is that?"

"That's mother's fiancé's supervisor. She's staying as a guest for a little while." I replied.

"Hey, I can hear you ya know." Akira sneered back at us.

The guest looked somewhat bored and also seemed tired of waiting, so Tsukasa thought up an idea that they could do while waiting. "Hey, Kagami, why don't you go and show her around the place while the food's preparing?" She suggested.

"Um, sure, if that's okay with her..."

"Whatever, I'm getting really bored sitting around here like some tool anyway." She muttered and got up from her seat.

I couldn't help but notice how her tone of voice seemed to change depending on her mood swings. Does she have a split personality, or is she not as nice as we thought?

"Okay then," I said clasping my hands together, "shall we start with the garden?"

"No, I don't like going outside for too long. Give me a tour inside the place, ok?"

* * *

Patricia, Hiyori, and I begin to show Akira around the castle. We show some places off to her, but she doesn't seem to pay any attention or care in the slightest. We then go to the library, where there's old fashioned books placed on old fashioned shelves and we sometimes read them quietly. While other times we just store things in here like museum or a collection. I don't think I need to explain any further.

"So, this is the library?" Akira asked.

"Yep, this is where we store some artifacts or scrolls and put them here. We mostly treat it like a museum of some sorts." I explained to her.

"Oh, what's that?" She pointed at a black box with letters.

"That over there is a type writer where mother likes to type up some stories or summarize what has happened on certain days. Same things apply for the papers, inks, and quills. We use it to, but not as much." Hiyori added.

Akira fake yawned. "This seems boring; you know I can't stand reading..."

I was a little confused. "But you never told us that until—"

"Hey, do you know where the ballroom is?"

"Huh, ballroom?"

"Ya know, the big place with stained glass designs on the floor, chandeliers on the roof, and music people dance to."

"Well, there IS this one big room somewhere in this castle, but it's mainly used as a game room. Is that what you're talking about...?" Patricia replied.

"Depends, take me there and we'll see."

We agree to take Akira to the ballroom, somewhere in the castle.

* * *

When we get there, we see grand pillars and corridors all across the place. There are also some famous paintings above the ceiling where the chandeliers are and some tiles and carpet on the floor. We also got this stage in on the sides but we don't know what the purpose of that is yet.

"Wow, this is a pretty big ballroom." Akira said. "What do you guys do with it?"

"Nothing much, like I said, we usually use this as a game room or décor, we almost never have guests around and it can get pretty boring and lonesome in a place like this." Patricia shrugged it off.

At a distance, I saw Yutaka was lying down on the floor and smiling.

I asked her what she was doing on the floor. "Hey Yutaka, what are you doing on the floor?"

"Oh, I was just drawing a picture, but don't know where to place Minami though." She takes out a picture and shows it to us. "See? I got everyone else on there expect for her and mom! Could it be that I made all of us too big?"

"Nah, I'm sure you'll find a place to fit her in..."

"You think so? Hmm..."

Akira walked over to her to say with a smile: "Hi there silly girl, what on Earth are you doing on the ground? You should know that you're not supposed to do that here."

"Eh? But where else can I do it? We don't do much for this room anyway..."

"How sad, but you need to know that this is used for really big parties and events, they are not meant to be children's playhouses, those are for bedrooms, you got that?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Hey, can you cut her some slack? She's just trying to find use for this dumb room!" I talk back at her.

"Excuse me? I was just being honest, what have YOU been doing for your sisters lately?" Akira retorted.

"I do help around here, what makes you think I don't?"

"Akira-sama!" Minoru runs over to the inside of the room with the luggages intact still. "Akira-sama, where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Okay, so what do you want?"

" I wanted to know where you wanted me to put away your luggage?"

"In my new room..." She replied.

And that's when I thought to myself: 'New room? I didn't quite get that. She wasn't staying here, was she?'

"Onee-chans, supper is ready!" Tsukasa called out to them.

"Alright, I'm starving, let's eat!" Minoru said cheerfully.

"After you put away the luggage that is!" Akari warned him.

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

Eventually, we and the guests soon go to the table and eat up. "Itadakimas!" We chant before digging in.

Minoru couldn't help but notice something while eating. "Wow, there sure are a lot of daughters you got here..."

"Um, yes, there are." She said while sweat dropping.

"How come you have so many of them?" Akira asked.

Minoru was shocked by the response. "Akira-sama, I think that's a bit too..."

"Well, when a mommy and daddy—" Patricia tried to explain, but I covered her mouth to prevent her from talking anymore on that subject.

"Not in front of Tsukasa and Yutaka!" I scowled at her.

"Um, thanks for that Kagami." Mother replied.

"Sure thing."

As you can tell, we don't like to talk about father all that much, especially over dinner with other people.

"So, how did the tour go?" My mother asked.

"Ugh, it was pretty boring for the most part..." Akira muttered.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"The ballroom looked pretty nice though."

"Oh, well that's nice to hear."

"So, when's it going to happen?"

"Next week presumably."

"Splendid. Where do we sleep?"

"In the guest bedroom, Kagami can show you the way."

I spit out my drink after hearing those words.

"Is there something wrong?" Mother asked me.

"Oh, uh, nothing, nothing." I fake laughed as I continued to eat some bread.

I couldn't help but notice Akira giving me a glare while drinking. Does she really have a grudge against me? Or was it because of what I said earlier?

* * *

After eating and drinking, I followed Akira, Minoru, and Daisuke to their assigned bedrooms like mother told me to.

"Here is your room, it may be not much but it's at least something. Hope you enjoy your stay."

"Thank you Kagami. You are very kind." Daisuke complimented.

"Yeah, for once." Akira muttered.

Minoru seemed to have catched onto this. "Akira-sama, don't be so rude..."

"Whatev's, time for me to get my beauty sleep. Don't wake me up early or else." She yawned and went into her 'new room.'

Daisuke and Minoru soon followed. "Good night, we'll see you tomorrow." They waved.

I waved back and walked off.

* * *

On my way to my bedroom, I stop by a large picture of me and both of my parents. "Oh father," I said quietly, "I know you can't answer me, and I know you're not with us right now, but, are you happy with this?"

I stared at it silently through the night. Knowing that answer will not come by, I sigh and head on to my room upstairs.

* * *

_AN: Explanations! I guess I didn't make it clear on the whole relationships thing in the previous chapter [as told to me by a reviewer who goes by Mariofan48] so I tried to explain it in this one._

_And if you could not tell in the story already, the father in this one[AU story] isn't here. He's gone. Passed away. Diseased. Dead basically. Hmm, I wonder if he WOULD be proud or not cause of this scenario..._

_And for those wondering where some certain characters are, don't worry, they'll come in soon :D You might not like the roles I gave them though :(_


	4. Discovery

Kagami And The Ten Dancing Princesses

**Lucky Star is owned by Kagami Yoshimizu. I only own this story, which is used for entertainment purposes.**

_Chapter 3_

* * *

I quietly walk into my room without waking up my sisters, but when I go inside, I notice that there all still awake. They stop talking and whispering for a moment and stare at me as I make my way to bed.

"So, did you make it through okay?" Miyuki asked.

"Yeah, I sure did." I sighed heavily.

"What's wrong sis?" Tsukasa said.

"Oh, nothing, just that, I'm not really sure if we'll get along well..." I angrily replied.

"Is it because of what you said to Aka-chan?" Patricia guessed.

"But she was being bossy to Yutaka... I guess I didn't like that."

"Don't worry about it too much, she's probably just being grouchy or is having a bad day." Hiyori suggested.

"Hmm, maybe you're right."

"Maybe you're just nervous about mother getting re-married to someone we don't know, could that be it?" Minami pondered.

"I'm not sure... I'm just going to go to bed and get rid of the all stress... good night girls." I hop onto bed and lie down.

"Good night." The others replied and went under their covers.

Some minutes pass by, as I try to sleep in my bed, but I couldn't get the stress out of my head and sleep peacefully.

"Um... Minami?" I heard Yutaka whispering.

"Yeah, what is it?" She responded quietly.

"I can't sleep. Can you... tell me a story?"

Hiyori got up from her bed in shock, and then hid back in the bed sheets.

"Sure thing, which one do you want to hear this time?" Minami goes out of bed and takes a book on the table.

"How about Mother and Father's favorite story, ya know the one with the princess?"

"Okay then, 'The Dancing Princess' it is..."

The cover had a young girl in the shadows and was dancing in some sort of forest. Minami walked beside Yutaka, opens up the book, and starts to read it to her.

"Long ago, in a beautiful land, there was a beautiful castle, and a beautiful princess that lived there alongside her parents that loved her very much. It was a very peaceful life they had been living in. Then, all of a sudden the princesses' mother dies from an unknown disease while the princess was still very young. Saddened by the loss of his wife, the father does his best to raise and take care of the little princess like the mom would have wanted."

"I feel sorry for them." Yutaka squeaked.

"Me too." Minami replied and kept on reading.

"Years later, while the girl and father were playing a game, they hear some firing and yelling outside of their castle. The father tells the young girl to hide while he goes and tries to defend from the random strangers; when doing so, some people break the grand door to the castle down, storm down, and traverse through the palace. . The girl decides to hide in a cabinet and unintentionally listens in on the fighting. When it stops, she opens the door and sees the place has been ransacked and her father is no where to be found. Devastated thinking that he is gone just like her mother, the princess runs up to her bedroom and barricades the door. She starts to sob. As she hears some loud footsteps come closer to her, the girl walks back and hears an echo. She looks below her feet and saw that a circle below her started to glow. Thinking that the others might do the same, she steps on all the others consecutively until she reaches the last one. She wonders why it doesn't glow up and tries to spin around in a hurry as the door start banging now. After spinning, the girl saw a passage way to another world. When she stepped inside she was suddenly transported to an Enchanted Pavilion where you could dance to your hearts content. It was also very peaceful and soothing, with nothing to listen to but yourself and riverbanks. Knowing that all of the things she loved were gone from her and that there didn't seem to be any troubles here, she decided to spend the rest of her life here... and never return back to the real world."

Minami closes the book and wipes her eyes. After doing so, she turned to Yutaka to see what she thought of the story.

"I... did not like that story." Yutaka confessed.

"Oh great, now Yutaka's not going to sleep because she's terrified and awake." I sighed.

"Why did our parents like that story again?" Miyuki pondered.

"I don't know, maybe they like depressing tales or something..." Hiyori shrugged.

"Hey, that story, do you think it actually happened?" Yutaka asked.

"No Yutaka, I'm pretty sure it's just a story." I replied.

"Oh yeah, then how come someone wrote it in their book without seeing the events themselves?" Patricia challenged me.

"You know you're not helping your case by any means."

"Well how would you know if it's real or not?"

"Would there really be a bunch stones that take you to some pavilion?"

"Why don't you step on them and find out?"

"Wha~" I look down on the ground to see what she was talking about and shake my head in shame. Yes, our floor has some glass designs and some circles surround it, but it was only for decoration. There was no way it could possibly take us to the realm of another world.

"Patricia, there just decorations, would they really glow if I step on them like this?" I put my foot on one of the circles and nothing happened.

"Told you." I said.

"Hmm, I wonder why it didn't work..." Patricia wondered.

"It says in the book that you need to do them in order. There should be numbers engraved next to the circles, they'll tell you which one you step on first... so it says." Minami read.

"Well that's just stupid." I confirmed.

"Just step on the stone that has the first number on it." Patricia said impatiently.

"Why should I be the one who does it!?"

"Please? You said you wanted to make a point."

"Alright, alright. But I'm going to bed after this..." I go over and find the stone with the first number next to Hiyori's bed. I step on it lightly and it started to glow.

The others got off from their bed and gaze in excitement. "See? What did I tell you?" Patricia bragged.

"That the story was real?"

"Actually, I didn't think it would really happen, I just wanted to see if it would really work or not~"

"Why you—"

"Kagami, what are you going to do about the stones now? We can't leave it glowing like this..." Minami asked softly.

"Well, I guess I'll keep on going then." I reply.

I carefully glide and step on each of the stones with grace and beauty. Okay, that was a little embarrassing to say.

I go in order of which stones I step on first: Hiyori, Me, Minami, Miyuki, Patricia, Tsukasa, and Yutaka.

When I get to Yutaka's circle, me and my sister's notice that it's not glowing at all.

"Wait, how come that last one isn't working?" Yutaka asked.

"Oh yeah, didn't the story say you had to spin around three times on this last circle?" I mentioned.

"I think so..."

After spinning for about three times, I saw the floor open up and reveal a passageway to another world. None of us had any idea on what we should do next.

"Whoa, would you look at that, there's actually a world below!" Hiyori adjusted her glasses before wiping them with her pajama dress to see if she wasn't going crazy.

"I wonder what's down there..." Yutaka pondered.

"Well why don't we take a look?" Patricia asked.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Why not? Doesn't seem like it'll close any other way, come on, just a little peek will do."

I was a bit skeptical about it myself, but if something had to happen to anyone here, I'd have to take responsibility for it.

Nevertheless, me and my sisters decide to cautiously walk down the spiral stepping stones and see what the place had to offer.

* * *

_AN: I wasn't really sure whether or not to add in the pavilion part of the story or not. It was real hard for me to choose. I eventually made my decision a few days afterward. Hope you're not too mad with the choice I made :C_


	5. Wonder

Kagami And The Ten Dancing Princesses

**Lucky Star is owned by Kagami Yoshimizu. I only own this story, which is used for entertainment purposes.**

_Chapter 4_

* * *

I was a bit skeptical on it all at first, but eventually [thanks to Patricia] me and my sisters went down the stepping stones and decided to go explore for a bit.

When we arrived at the bottom, we could not believe our eyes at what we saw. Not only was there an Enchanted Pavilion just like in the story, but it also had a water fountain, stepping stones, a riverbank, some benches, and some golden flowers around some bushes. It was amazing to look at.

"So, while were here, let's explore and see what this place has to offer, shall we?" Patricia said as she runs off and skips across some rocks nearby, but loses her balance and falls into a riverbank.

Hiyori couldn't help but giggle at her. "That's what you get for rushing."

"Oh yeah, make fun of me, huh? Well, take this!" Patricia splashes some water onto Hiyori and causes her glasses to get wet.

"Aw man, now I got water on me..."

"That's what you get for making fun of me."

"Oh now you're going to get it, hya!" Hiyori throws some water onto her as well. Eventually, the two got in a splash fight on a riverbank. Sometimes, I want to strangle them both.

I notice Miyuki walking over a bridge, sit near a bench, and decided to read a book while Yutaka and Minami look around the place and see some pretty golden flowers.

"Wow, this place looks amazing, and they have such pretty flowers here too." Yutaka said reaching over and taking a whiff at the flowers, but then sneezes out some golden dust.

"Are you ok Yutaka?" Minami asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you for asking."

And knowing that no one is going to want to leave for a while, I just shrug and have a look around myself. While I was wondering through the place and was getting used to the scenery, I couldn't help but notice something blue peek out from a pillar. It moved back before I could get a closer look.

"Something wrong Kagami?" Yutaka was wondering if I was alright.

"Oh, no, nothing's wrong. I think I was just imagining things."

After walking back to where the others are, I saw that Patricia and Hiyori were starting to get more tired as was Miyuki. Maybe if they hadn't flailed their arms about, they wouldn't be as exhausted.

"Ahhh~ all this excitement is making me thirsty." Miyuki sighed. "I wish I had something to drink..."

Just then, the same gold flowers that we saw earlier started spewing out golden dust in the air. The dust eventually turned into a drinking glass of water and floated over to Miyuki's lap. "Oh my! Where did this come from?" She gasped.

"It looked like those flowers granted your wish..." Yutaka pointed out.

"Whoa, that's so cool! I wonder what else it can do!" Hiyori exclaimed.

"Well then, let's find out." Patricia stood up and proclaimed: "I wish we were both dry."

The golden flowers spewed out dust around their bodies and made the water drops on their clothes disappear.

Hiyori cheered upon seeing this. "Hooray." And then Patricia splashed water on her again. "Aw."

I thought to myself: 'Well what do you know, they actually have magic powers, never knew something like that could happen...' I heard some noise behind me while I was lost in thought, but when I turned around, there was no one there. I had a hunch that someone was spying on me and my sisters but I couldn't make an assumption like that just yet.

"Hey I know something, can I do a wish?" Yutaka offered.

"Sure thing Yutaka, what is it you want to wish for?" Minami replied.

"Well, since there isn't much to do here, I wish we could have some entertainment! Maybe some music to play?" She clasped her hands as the flowers start spewing out more dust and make some instruments out of nowhere. They begin to play a slow song.

"Ohh, now that sounds very nice..." Yutaka said happily. She started to hum along to the sounds of music as she danced across the pillars. She then bumps into Minami by accident. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there..."

"It's alright." Minami said. "Um... would you... like to dance with me Yutaka?" Minami asks while holding out her hand.

"Oh, sure I'd love to, thank you very much." She replies and walks with her to the center of the pavilion. They bow to one another and then start to dance, with the hands on each other's hips and their hands on each other's... hands. The golden flowers make a spotlight out of dust and zoom it in on the two who are dancing. They were spinning in circles gracefully around the pavilion while their feet were still intact onto the ground, trying to make sure that they don't accidentally step on one's feet. When they finish, they both take a bow and we all clap for her. Patricia crossed her arms looking pretty bored. "No offense but this is starting to get pretty bored. I wish for some BETTER entertainment!"

The golden flowers turn the instruments into a stereo box and play a random catchy pop tune that the girls dance along to. "Now this is more like it, come on let's party!" Hiyori and the other girls walk to the center of the pavilion and start to twirl and step side to the beat. I just shrug and go over to dance along with them, not paying any attention to how long we've been here anymore. It dawned to me after we stopped having fun and took a breather. We all giggled at how fun it was.

"Man, I've never had this much fun before..." Patricia said huffing and puffing.

"Yeah, me neither..." I reply.

"Hey, does anyone even know what time it is?" Hiyori asked.

"Huh? Oh crap, how long have we been down here!?" I start to panic.

"Um, probably not too long?" Tsukasa answered so innocently that I... wasn't paying much attention to that right now.

"Quickly, we need to get out of here and see if it's still night time out there or not or if someone has noticed we're missing! Where's the exit?"

"I think it's over there." Minami pointed at the floating stones and the gate portal thing above that was still open wide and sparkly.

And needless to say, I flipped out even more. "Why is it still open!? How are we supposed to close it before mom shows up!?"

"Um, shouldn't we go out first and then worry about that?" Miyuki corrected me.

"Oh, right. We should hurry and then think how to close it!" I rushed the others to get up there and they quickly jump from platform to platform and make their way out of the world.

.-.-.-.

We finally make it back with almost no time to spare. But I was just too panicked about the gateway still to even notice anything else at the time.

"Okay, now to find a way to—"

"Kagami?"

"What is it Miyuki?"

"It's already closed."

"HUH?"

By the time we all got out, the gate behind us had already closed up and turned back into a floor pattern. I couldn't believe it, we all left and all of a sudden it turned back to normal as if nothing had ever happened. I quickly remembered that I needed to check the time and looked at our grand clock and saw it has only been an hour since we had left in real time. I sighed in relief. I had gotten so freaked out by the fact that we could have been stuck there forever that I got so out-of-character and over protective. And by judging by the other's reactions, they seem to be just as relieved and forgiving as me.

"I guess that was a close one one-chan." Yutaka said.

"Yeah, it is..." I reply.

"But you gotta admit, that was a fun trip down there!" Patricia winked at us.

"Fun? That may be so but we could have been trapped in there or have mother worried about us dancing like idiots for no reason all because we had lost track of time!" I retorted. I sadden seeing the others shocked at what I said. "Um... sorry Kagami... I just..."

"Nah, it's alright. I should be at fault and apologize. I'm sorry. We should probably get going to bed. It's been a loooooong and stressful day..."

The others happily agreed with me on this and went off to bed. I hoped that I would never do something like that again. I had also hoped that nothing bad would happen to us from here on in and things might turn out okay in the end. You know, with all the crazy stuff that's been happening lately?

Maybe it would turn out okay after all. Who knows, tomorrow is another day, as one might say...

* * *

_AN: Apologies. Won't use that OOC thing ever again in this story unless it's with purpose... which is unlikely the case._

_Also, daijobu, there'll be more of the Enchanted Pavilion soon enough :3_


	6. Changes

Kagami And The Ten Dancing Princesses

**Lucky Star is owned by Kagami Yoshimizu. I only own this story, which is used for entertainment purposes.**

_Chapter 5_

* * *

"Girls, are you awake?" Minoru called from downstairs. "There's breakfast in the kitchen if you want some!"

"Ugh..." We really didn't want to go just yet; we were all too tired from staying up and playing the other night. All we wanted to do right now was sleep for a few more hours and then go get something to eat.

"Maybe later..." I replied while yawning. "...right now we'd like to snooze a little while longer."

"HURRY UP OR YOU'LL MISS OUT ON THE MEALS!" Akira yelled out.

I freaked out and fell out of bed when I heard that. I moaned and rubbed my head vigorously after that.

"Akira-sama, not so loud!"

"What? If they don't show up I'm going to eat up their meals."

"That's not very nice. You're joking right?"

"Who says I joke, huh?"

"Girls, do come down soon, it'll get cold eventually so don't sleep for too long." Daisuke called out.

"Alright, alright." I reply. Sadly after that outburst I just could not get back to sleep. Nevertheless I decide to just get dressed and head on downstairs. I didn't wake up the others because I did not want to. I wanted them to sleep a little while longer, even though they somehow don't deserve it.

"Morning, how's it going?" I ask once I arrive in the kitchen. I seem to notice that Mother wasn't here in the table along with the guests and that I'm the only sister sitting down and eating.

"Morning Kagami, how's your day going?" Minoru asked.

"Good... I guess." I yawn again and find a seat to sit down on.

"Something wrong? Did you not sleep well?" Daisuke said.

"Yeah, something like that, but it was mostly Patricia's fault we all ended up being tired..."

"My, that explains a lot." Daisuke chuckled at the response... for whatever reason.

"So, um, where is mother anyway?"

"Getting ready, don't you worry your pretty little head on anything, she'll be here momentarily."

"Oh, ok then." I sigh, pick up some bread and start eating it. I look around and see the others have already eaten their meals. I still couldn't help but wonder why they were still sitting there with a worried looks on their faces. Well, Akira looked kind of bored actually.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you guys okay?"

"Well-"

"Hey guys... sorry I'm late." Mother walked in. "I've been having this real big headache ever since last night and it's been bugging me since." There was a short pause. "Oh, but don't you worry about me, I guess I'm just getting old... I think. So what's for breakfast?"

"Bread and milk as always?" I hear Minami say while walking down the stairs. "Did you guys make this for us while we were asleep?"

"Well, we figured we might make ourselves useful, ya know?" Minoru scratched the back of his head. "It was Akira-sama's idea after all."

"I see. Thank you Akira-sama."

"Oh it's no biggie." She cheerfully replied. "I was just hungry, that's all."

"Yeah, so am I. Let's eat."

"Um... are the other girls going to be up soon?" Mother asked me.

"Oh don't worry, they'll be fine. They just need some more beauty sleep is all?"

"I see. Ok then."

My other sister eventually got out of bed and went to go eat breakfast with us (except for Tsukasa even though she always sleeps in). While eating, Mother started to clutch her stomach and rub her forehead. Daisuke and I went to check on her and see if she's okay.

"No worries... just a tummy ache and head ache is all... urgh." She moaned.

"I'm going to take her to her bedroom, I feel she needs to go and rest up." Daisuke recalled.

"Okay, I'm going to go and get some wet towels and some soup for her, I'll be right back!" I reply and head off to go get some towels.

"I'll go and make the soup for you." Minami gets up and goes to the kitchen.

"Thanks."

Meanwhile, the others were just lazily standing there while I was gone.

"Mother..." Miyuki gasped nervously.

"I wonder if she'll be alright..." Hiyori added.

"Well I'm sure she will, like she said it IS just a headache..." Minoru sheepishly grinned.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

By the time I had already gotten the towels and Minami had gotten the soup, mother was already in her bed fast asleep. Gee, I guess Daisuke must have sung her a sweet lullaby of some sort.

We decide to walk over and bring her what she needed anyway. "Hey... do you think she'll be alright?" I asked Daisuke.

"I'm sure she will. Just give it some time..."

"Ok. Get well soon, ok mother?"

"Kagami... Minami..." She opened her eyes slowly to take a quick peek at us. "Did you bring that stuff for me?"

"Yeah, we were worried about you and wanted to get better." Minami said.

"Thank you... all of you." Mother weakly responded as she went back to sleep. We watched her peacefully.

Daisuke took away the wet towel from me and plopped onto her forehead. "I'll take care of it from here; you should go and wait outside until she gets better..." He told me and my sister.

"Alright. Good luck." I reply and walk off along with my sis.

"Thanks, I'll need all the help I can get." He takes the soup and starts blowing on it.

Before we saw him do anything else, we closed the door behind us and sighed, having been forced to wait out of the room with nothing else to do at the moment.

The other girls were waiting for us outside with worry. "So, how is it? How did it go?" Yutaka asked.

"It went pretty good surprisingly. He said it would all be better soon, but we need to wait for that to happen though."

"Oh, but what should we do then?"

"Um, hey, how about we continue on the tour on the whole place? I don't think we've done all the places!" Minoru suggested.

"But what else is there to check out?" I mentioned. "I'm pretty sure we took you guys to all of the places we know."

"Hmm, maybe not..." Akira of all people went into a deep thought on the whole conversation. "Take me to your bedroom."

"Eh, why do you want us to take you to our bedroom?"

"To see your wardrobe, those clothes that you're wearing right now look horrendous."

"What, you mean these?" I looked down at my pajamas. They were purple, had bows on them, and were designed as a long sleeve shirt and pants instead of the usual pajama dresses that other royal people may wear. My sister had similar outfits.

"Yeah those. Where on Earth did you get those? They don't look like royalty at all. In fact, I don't think I've seen you in a royal outfit ever since that encounter yesterday."

"Well, we just like... pick out some clothes that _we_ wanted to wear is all. Mother didn't really care what outfit we'd wear as long as it was _our_ decision." Yutaka replied weakly.

"Well, since I'm going to have to room in with you peasants, we'll have to do some more arrangements around here in order to get EVERYONE satisfied, if you know what I'm saying. Now take me to your bedroom pronto." The pink-haired demon ordered. Of course I never really told her that or else I'd get into more trouble.

And so, I took her upstairs to show her our bedroom. She looks around aimlessly to find our dresser, and when she does end up finding it, she just studies the clothes and then throws them out of her sight. I had to run up and catch them all so they wouldn't get ruined and wrinkled from the dirty floor. Luckily I had some help from my sisters this time around so I didn't have to carry ALL of them (they were pretty heavy though).

"No, no, no, no, NO! I mean seriously? These are what you guys chose to wear? You pick the worst kinds of outfits like you found them out on the streets! Are you sure you're not cobblers or farmers or something? Princesses... don't... wear... pants!"

"What? Who says we have to wear dresses all the time?" Hiyori asked.

"Why your mother would let you wear this is beyond me!" Akira snapped. "That's it; I'm going to make some reservations around here! From this day onward, we're going to make sure you ACT like real princesses! Starting today, you're going to wear dresses and become proper young girls. That way, I won't have to become an embarrassment seeing you guys act so immature despite being titled 'princesses and your mommy would be more proud of you..."

"More... proud of us?" Yutaka guessed. "You mean she made us do whatever but secretly hated the choices that we made and didn't want to tell it to us face to face because she didn't want to hurt our feelings?"

Whoa, that was long. Who knew she could talk for so gosh darn long?

"Eh, I dunno. Something like that maybe?"

"Don't listen to her, I'm sure she's acceptance on any choice we make and doesn't mind it one bit." I went over and whispered to poor little Yutaka. "Don't let her get to you sis."

"Oh... ok."

"Minoru, go shop for some clothes that they can wear." Akira ordered.

"Um, can't they just use your clothes Akira-sama?" He asked.

"And make them ruin MY clothes? Hell no, I don't want them to get dirty. Now go and buy some money at the store, ok?"

"Want to at least come with me so I can know which-?"

"No, I loathe sunlight, remember? Now get going."

She pokes Tsukasa on the head, trying to get her to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes and started to rub them. "Huh, what happened?"

"But what if I get something that you or the others wouldn't be satisfied with?"

"Ugh, fine. Kagami, since you're not a full fledged princess yet and you do this kind of stuff on a living anyway, go make yourself useful and pick out some clothes you'll be wearing with this retard. And as for everyone else, we'll be doing some 'princessy exercises'."

"Aww..."

"Oh, you should go with them onee-chan." Tsukasa said, finally awake from her bed. "I'm sure you'll have a nice time there. At least you'll know what to do while she recovers. Don't worry about mother right now, they it's just a headache and it's only temporary."

"Fine, whatever." I sighed. "Let me get ready first." While I walk over and do my hair near the windows, I notice there was someone outside of my window and she starts throwing rocks at the window.

"What the- hey that guy's gonna pay for those windows!" Akira exclaimed.

"Hang on; I'll take care of this." I said. After fixing my hair and getting dressed, I walked down the stairs with Minoru and head out for the 'stores'... as well as deal with that person outside.

* * *

_AN: See, told you I was going to upload this in a few right? (Unless you haven't read my other stories then you obviously have no idea what I'm talking about now, do you?) Anyways, the epilogue for 'First Dreams[And Nightmares]' will be uploaded tomorrow [unless some plans get in the way]. Also, I'm going to post tow new fan fictions on here pretty soon after that, so maybe you'll look forward to it, maybe not..._


	7. Hurt

Kagami And The Ten Dancing Princesses

**Lucky Star is owned by Kagami Yoshimizu. I only own this story, which is used for entertainment purposes.**

_Chapter 6_

* * *

Minoru and I walk down the stairs to see who was responsible for throwing the rocks at the windows. While we were getting down, Minoru seemed to catch a glance at my gloomy expression.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked me.

"No, not really." I lied through my teeth.

"Are you sure? You seem down in the dumps. Are you still worried about your mother?"

"Well, yeah, but—"

"It's Akira-sama, isn't it?"

"Huh?

"Don't worry about her; it'll be fine, especially once you get used whining and complaining..."

"How can you be so calm, even though you probably have gotten the most abuse from her?"

"I have, but I've gotten used to it now. Besides..." He turned away for a second, "...there's no one else I turn to."

"I'm sorry."

"OH, don't worry about it. It's not like you had anything to do with this." He sheepishly giggled.

I couldn't help but make a tiny smile myself.

As we walk out the front door (finally), we immediately saw someone in a yellow prince-like outfit picking up some rocks near the side of the road and is trying to throw them at the windows.

"Hey you there, stop throwing rocks, you're pissing off Akira-sama!" Minoru scolded.

The person had seemed to notice him and had stopped throwing them. "Yo!"

"Don't 'yo' me sir!"

I sighed, walked over, and said: "Hey there Misao, what brings you here?"

"Hi, I came here to play with you guys."

"Is that why you were damaging our windows?"

"Yep, though that lady above seems to be unfriendly cause of it."

"I think she's like that all the time..." I whispered quietly.

"Uh, Kagami...?" Minoru interrupted.

"Oh, right, Minoru, this is my friend Misao. She—"

"She, you mean that's a girl!?"

"Yep! Bet ya couldn't tell because of my cosplay, huh?" Misao bragged.

"Uh..."

"She likes to dress up like a prince because she wanted to be a born a boy." I explain to him.

My friend Misao is really a poor cobbler that lives in a castle next door and works for some people I have no idea who they are though since she never lets me go in there for some reason. Probably doesn't want me to see her masters or something.

"That's right. I hate wearing that girly stuff. So, where are you guys going? It looks like you were going to go somewhere..." Misao wondered.

"Oh that, we were going to shop for some new clothes, pretty ones in fact." I said.

"Really, can I come? I want to get something there on the way..."

I turned to Minoru to see if he would be okay with this.

He simply shrugged and replied: "Um, sure, why not."

And so, the three of us walked to the front gates in order to get to the store. While doing so I could hear Akira screaming and chanting from the top floor. Apparently she opened the windows or the rocks broke them completely.

"Yeah that's right, YOU BETTER WALK AWAY!" She yelled out.

I saw the other girls grabbing her and pulling her back in so she wouldn't fall off and injure herself. That would have been another person we had to take care of.

We finally arrive at the store after talking for so long and step inside. They had all sorts of dresses here, ranging from frilly ones, to long ones, to big and puffy ones, each in their own unique set of colors.

"Pick anyone that you and your sister would like Kagami-san, it'll be all on me." Minoru said happily.

"Really, but wouldn't it be too expensive for you?"

"It doesn't matter to me. Besides, the more expensive looking the lower chance you-know-who won't be at our throats complaining and all that."

"You do have a point." I giggled lightly.

Misao of course had no idea what we were talking about, but nonetheless, we still blissfully searched around the place finding some outfits that would look good on us, fit our size, and [more importantly] please that short pink beast. Eventually, I had found the dress that I liked. It was a medium sized pink dress with ruffles and a small flower for an accessory. What? I thought it was kind of cute, nothing embarrassing about that... right?

"Found the one you liked?" Minoru asked which to be honest spooked me a little bit.

"Um, not yet, I was just... browsing." I fake coughed to not sound any bit suspicious, but I guess I did a really crappy job at that. Anyways, I eventually got a dress for everybody and Minoru paid for it like he said before. Misao sighed in disappointment as we walk out the store and head back home since it was getting a little late (according to the sky). It had been a while since I last had walked to a store that I had forgotten how long it take to get there by foot, maybe I should have rented a car or an old cab or something to take me there and back.

"They didn't have it..." She muttered.

"Didn't have what?" I ask.

Misao realized that I heard her mumbling and sweat dropped. "Ah, I didn't think you'd hear, just that I wanted this to be... a secret if you will."

"A secret, why's that?"

"What I meant to say was surprise... I'm sure you'll understand once you fully know about this and I show it to you?"

"Oh... kay?"

We finally make it to the gate at long last, wheezing and huffing most of the way here.

"Phew, I thought we'd never get back..." Minoru gasped for air.

"Yeah I'll say." I added. "Thanks for carrying the clothes for me."

"Oh, it's no problem really."

"Aw man, I feel like I haven't done anything fun with you guys today." Misao complained. "Hey can I have a sleepover at your place?"

"Again?" I moan.

"Yeah, I get lonely ya know, but its okay if you don't want to..."

"Probably not a good idea, I don't think Akira-sama will let you in after that incident..."

"Ah, I understand. I got duties in my castle anyway, I'm sure they'll be expecting me to come back soon. Well, I'll see ya later Kagami, and tell your sister I said hi!"

"Ok I will, goodbye!" I waved back at her as she runs the opposite to where our castle is.

After waving, Minoru looked at me and said with a smile: "Well, that's a nice friend you have there."

"Yeah, I know right?"

We turn and walk past the gates, we couldn't wait to go back into the castle and see the others again.

By the time we arrived to the castle, we could already hear some yelling and stuff breaking. We dropped what we had in shock and hurriedly ran inside to see what was going on.

"I told you already not to dance around here; you'll break all the antiques here!" Akira scolded.

"But it was an accident, if you weren't in my way I probably wouldn't have broken it." Patricia protested.

"And you," She then pointed at Minami, "how many times do I have to tell you NOT to go outside with the mangy mutt!?"

"But she needed to pee. Would it have been better if she did it inside the castle?" Minami replied.

"Doesn't matter, you could of just took her outside and watched her from the inside!"

"But she gets lonely easily..."

"And as for you, Miyu—" She pointed at Miyuki while she was reading her book... again.

"Miyuki." Miyuki corrected her.

"Whatever. Now as I was saying, stop reading that garbage, Princesses don't read books!" She snatches the book away from her, which greatly upset me.

I was ready to blow her off, when suddenly I heard Tsukasa snap.

"You... you can't do that! Don't treat us like were your servants!"

"Servants, now who said I was treating you like _servants_?"

I was standing there in shock, I could not believe Tsukasa of all people would call her out on all this... and before I did it no less.

"That's it; I had it with all this... I'M TELLING MOTHER!" She tears up and storms off to mother's bedroom.

"Tsukasa, wait up!" I followed her on the way to the bedroom.

Once I managed to find and catch up to her, I saw her opening the door by a crack and then closed it slowly. She turned away from the door and started to sob quietly to herself. I rush over to see if she was alright.

"Tsukasa, is something wrong?"

"I... I..." She said shyly.

"It's okay; tell me what seems to be the problem."

"Mother... she's sleeping soundly while Daisuke... is..."

That's when it got me. "I get it now; she's too tired and sick to talk to for the moment..."

"Did I... do the wrong thing?"

"Of course not, even though I'm a bit surprised by that myself." Minoru showed up behind us and commented. "Please don't let that get to you; you did a great job standing up to her... it goes to show that you really do care for your sisters."

Tsukasa and I saw that our sisters were there with him, looking proud at what she's done. "Yeah, thanks for that Tsukasa-chan." Miyuki added with a smile. She wrapped her arms around the book gently. Hmm, she must have snatched it back from pinky over there... way to go.

"It's getting late; we should call it a day." Hiyori said softly.

"Yeah, you're right; you've all been through a lot. Go and get some sleep, you deserve it." Minoru replied.

We all nodded and headed out. I turned and saw Minoru pick up the dresses that he dropped earlier and went to clean them up before Akira scolded him about it... again.

I was the last one to enter our bedroom. I saw my other sisters looking down in the dumps standing on the edge of their beds. I walked to my bed and sighed. I then decided to go to my dresser and brush my hair and teeth before resting. "Still feeling down, huh girls?" I said while brushing.

"Yeah." They replied sullenly and simultaneously.

"What if she changes our lives for the better?" Yutaka worries.

"We shouldn't even mention that now..." Minami murmured.

"If only there was a way we can get to mother and tell her about all this... or at least help her with her supposed sickness." Hiyori sighed.

That's when Patricia thought up an idea. "Hey, does anyone remember that place we went to yesterday?"

"Well, yeah, why?" I ask.

"Well why don't we go back to that world and wish for an antidote for our mother?" She suggested.

I was ready to open my mouth and scold her for wanting to go back there at a time like this, but after thinking about it for some time, I actually thought it wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"Yeah, and we can also get away from the bad stuff that happened to us and just let the quiet nature soak in." Yutaka added.

"Well, what are we waiting for, an invitation? Let's get going!" Hiyori exclaimed.

We all agreed. I get my dancing shoes and start to open up the passage for us.

* * *

_AN: Mina, I'm going to be going on a trip to Bush Gardens tomorrow, so I won't be able to make anymore stories for the time being. I should be back this Monday, hope you understand that/this and take care/it easy..._


	8. Scoop

Kagami And The Ten Dancing Princesses

**Lucky Star is owned by Kagami Yoshimizu. I only own this story, which is used for entertainment purposes.**

_Chapter 7_

* * *

My sisters and I all walk down the spiral staircase once I open up the passage with my... dancing shoes. We start our journey into finding a cure for our sick mother. The Enchanted Pavilion was a lot brighter than it was before, what with the sun shining brighter outside of the windows, and the plants and grass around us was a much different kind of green, like we were in some kind of greenhouse.

There also seemed to be somebody in the middle of the dance pavilion looking rather bored and lonely. She looked very similar to me, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I had gotten a very clear image of her this time. She has long blue hair and appears to be wearing a long white dress. That and she's really short. I didn't tell her or anyone else that though. I decide to walk over to her and see if there was anything wrong with her.

"Hello there, is there something wrong?" I asked the girl.

"No, not really." The girl muttered.

"Oh."

She glanced over to me and said: "Hmm, you came back. I wonder why..."

"We came to get a cure for mother..."

"Mother, I see..."

"You ok?"

"Just get what you came here for and go away." She turned her back away from us.

I decided to leave her be for the time being. I walked back a little and saw that there weren't that many golden flowers in the bushes and vines this time around. It was still there though so I guess that's all that matters, right?

"Alright, now first things first, let's get the wish out right away so we don't forget about it, okay?" Hiyori said excitedly. It seems she's really concerned about mother and her health. Can't say I blame her though.

"But how can we forget about that so easily and so quickly?" Minami mentioned.

"Eh, yeah you do have a good point... but let's wish it anyway!"

"Alright, let's all hold hands." We hold onto each other's hands for whatever reason. I guess Minami was nervous and wanted to make the wish or something. "Golden flowers heed our prayers, listen to our desires, and listen to what we wish for: we wish for nothing more or less than for our mother to be happy and well. Please... if you are hearing this, grant our wish, and give us what we need... what we want... and we will be forever grateful... arigatou."

"Um, Minami, you didn't have to go on a long sappy speech like that. You could have just said 'I wish for an antidote for my mother's sicknesses." I comment.

"Oh..."

"N-no offense but I just think we could have saved some time if we said it simpler, get me?"

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"I know you're deeply concerned for mother, and I respect that—"

"I wish we have a cure for our mother's sicknesses!" Patricia interrupted. She earned some stares from the others. "What? You guys were taking too long and I wanted to get the cure done with..."

Just then, the golden flowers spewed out some more gold dust across the pavilion. It looked like it was doing a little dance before eventually making a long trail in the sky.

"Huh? Are you telling me that they're making us a path so we can find this cure ourselves!?" Patricia complained.

"The wish, you weren't specific enough." The blue-haired replied quietly. "You need to be more specific with your wishes, probably should have said something like 'I had gotten the cure for mother's sicknesses instantly'."

"Well that seems kind of stupid."

"Hey, at least they were grateful enough to lead us there." I reply. "Come on let's get going."

The other sisters nodded in agreement. We all follow the golden glittered trail by stepping on some stones and walk alongside the colored path. When we make it to the end of the rainbow, we see a sparkly water fountain filled with different colored water inside. We walk over to where the fountain was and take a good long hard look at it.

'_Could this be the answer to our problems?'_ I thought. _'I wonder if it's safe to touch...'_

"Do you think its safe onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked nervously.

"I'm not sure, if the flowers led us here and we wished for it, then maybe we should give it a try...? They haven't lied to us or anything so far... they have granted our wishes in the past..."

"But we aren't sick or anything, what would affect us if we do touch it?" Yutaka added.

"Well, we'll never know until we try..." I slowly reach over and touch the rainbow water in the fountain and... Nothing seemed to happen. "Huh, looks like its safe. Hmm, now all I need is something to cover the water up in a bottle..."

"You mean this?" Someone said from far away.

We all turned and saw a blue haired girl holding up a bottle in her hands, the same one from before.

"I wished for some bottles mainly to play anime songs with them. You can have one though, if you want."

"Oh, thank you ma'am." I walk over and take the bottle from her, but she still seemed kind of lost in thought.

"You know, I've never really gotten any visitors here before. Tell me, what's your world like?"

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain. I could always just show it to you if ya want. Why are you even here anyway? Are you alone?"

"Yes, I came here for escapism; I lost my parents a long time ago and managed to escape here from the killers. I decided to stay here and avoid the badness and get my mind off of those things. Just the idea that I'd be going back there is just..."

"Oh, I'm so sorry I brought that up." I really did feel bad. But I still couldn't believe that I'm actually in the presence of the princess in the storybook from long ago. I don't know how come she hasn't yet, but I don't want to upset the girl even further. "Hey, why don't you wish that—?"

"It won't work. Remember what I said about being careful what you wish for?"

"Oh... yeah I remember."

"Ya know, it's not all that bad as it is before, I'm sure you'd like it fine. Though doesn't it feel a bit lonely here?" Yutaka replied.

"It used to be, but then I got over it. These flowers help me ease my troubles and pain. I guess I'll go just this once... but only if it is safe enough to go back up there. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to continue reading some old fashion Manga."

Old fashioned Manga? What was she talking about? It was probably a bad idea to bring it up however.

Miyuki checked her watch and gasped. "Oh my goodness, it must be getting late, we should probably get going!" She exclaimed.

"Oh shoot you're right, we've spent so much time talking and getting this bottle that we have lost track of time!" I hurry over the scoop the drinking water [in the fountain] with the new bottle and then rush up the staircase back home along with my sisters.


	9. Training(?)

Kagami And The Ten Dancing Princesses

**Lucky Star is owned by Kagami Yoshimizu. I only own this story, which is used for entertainment purposes.**

_Chapter 8_

* * *

My sisters and I all walk back up the spiral staircase and close it in the nick of time. We brush off the dust on our clothes and sigh in relief. We walk over and hop into the bed and try to get some shut-eye. The blue-head was still lying there in the middle of the room though, looking around the place and observing it as well.

"Hey, what are you doing out in the open?" I peek my head out of the bed and whisper-yell.

"I'm curious... this place looks very similar... but I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Can you at least please hide? I don't know what they'll think if they see you there not sleeping in bed...!"

"Really, you mean it's still night time?" She glanced over at Miyuki. "Hey pinky, do you have the time on your old watch?"

Miyuki checked her watch and adjusted her glasses. "Oh, um, it's around... six or seven... in the morning?"

"See? Its morning, so can we go out and play?"

"Oh no, you might get in trouble if you get caught out of bed."

"Well that's just stupid. I don't see why you'd get in trouble if you leave your bedroom in the morning; my parents let me go out all the time."

What kind of parents did she have anyway? I wondered on that for a while, accidentally letting her slip away for a short while.

"I'll go off then. Bye-bye." She walked off to the door and went to slowly open it.

But before she walks out, Minoru opens it up and walked in with a flashlight in his hands. They both jump back in shock but then take another step to get a closer look.

"Whoa, who are you?"

"Who am I? Don't you recognize me? I'm the servant to Akira-sama."

"Okay, what are you doing here Minoru?" I whispered.

"Just came to check on how you guys were doing and if you were sleeping well, that's all."

"Oh."

"What are YOU doing up anyways? And why are you dressed up like a doll?" Minoru asked, getting a good view on bluey with the flashlight. The girl gets a little angry and whacks the guy on the head. "Ow, what did you do that for? Did I do something wrong?"

"Well what do ya think punk?"

"I'm so sorry..."

"Hey Minoru, did you get them up yet!?" Someone called from afar.

"Uh, I'm on it Miss Akira-sama...?"

"Huh, you mean you were going to wake us up?" I crossed my arms in disbelief.

"Well I _was_ going to wait a little while longer and was gonna let you sleep a little longer..."

"But why does she want us to be awake? It's only about six in the morning." Minami pointed out.

"Well you guys did get an early sleep last night, right? Akira said so."

"Yeah, but only because she made us do that and we usually sleep early so we don't get tired afterward." Hiyori added. "You know what they say: 'Early sleep and early wake, makes a woman smart, pretty, and great!'"

"That's a pretty nice saying." Minoru complimented.

"Thanks."

"So um, sorry that you guys have to do this, but she says its part of your 'princess training', so you should get going girls... and, uh, do I know you miss?"

"Oh, this is... um..." I tried thinking in my mind. I just now remembered that she hasn't introduced herself just yet. I'm not so sure of what to tell him that I—

"Izumi."

"Huh?"

"Call me Izumi Konata... ok?" Konata replied. "Sorry I didn't mention it sooner, I just wasn't in a good mood to bring that up." She scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Ah, well that's alright, whenever you're ready to go just head on down to the center of the ballroom where we'll be hanging about there..." Minoru waved goodbye to us and walked off.

Sadly, we were only able to sleep for about an hour before the pink monstrosity came barging in and ordered for us to hurry up or else.

.-.-.-.

We went to get ready by brushing our hairs, teeth, and clothes and then went downstairs to the ballroom... but not before getting some grub in the kitchen. We took out some loaf and chewed on it wholesomely while gulping it down with some milk.

"Ah, that sure hit the spot~" Hiyori sighed happily.

"Yeah, I would really hate to eat supper in the afternoon and you-know-who wouldn't let us take a break until much later!" Yutaka added.

"Who are you talking about anyway, your cousin?" Konata said with her mouth still filled with num nums.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, that's disgusting." I turn my head away in disgust.

"We're talking about Jakira Mogami, she's trying to oblige us to act more princess-like for our own being and health." Tsukasa replied sadly.

"And also mother..." Miyuki whispered.

"Yeah, and also—"

"Hey girls, where the heck are you!? YOU MISSING OUT ON TRAINING!" Akira roared.

"Oh crap, Abitha Gokami—"

"AKIRA KOGAMI!"

"Akira found out and is now very angry with us; we should probably hurry back before we get into anymore trouble!" Yutaka proclaimed.

Everyone but Konata nodded and headed out to see the horrible lady of this castle. Konata just sits there continuing to drink her milk.

"Yeah good luck with that, I'll just drink while I wait for you girls to finish up on your training..."

I wanted to shout out: "I don't think so. You're coming with us too pal; I don't want you roaming around here! Its risqué damn it!" But I didn't, mainly because I didn't want the others to know about her showing up and I have no idea how'd they react and what they would do about it (Akira especially). But at the same time I'm not sure how she'll manage to avoid getting caught by them, walking around the place getting some fresh air and such.

Nevertheless, I decide not to worry about it and head into the ballroom.

.-.-.-.

We arrive at the ballroom to find a very upset Akira and a very concerned Shiraishi waiting for us.

"Now tell me something, what took you all so long? You had plenty of time didn't you?" She barked at us.

"Now Akira-sama, it was actually my fault. If you want to blame this on anybody—"

"Quiet!"

Minoru gulped. "Okay..."

"We just went to get something to eat and drink, that's all..." I reply bravely.

"Oh, while talking rudely behind my back?"

"Uh..."

"Well, now I just might have to push your training a little further, and also, a little more...** harder.**"

"No please don't, we know it wasn't right for us to judge you on appearance and talk behind your back, it wasn't princess-like at all!" Yutaka cried.

"Then why did you do it huh? You thought I wouldn't be able to hear you?" Akira called down a little bit before continuing. "Well, I see you've learned some lesson here, that's very noble of you. However, it also seems like you are only saying this to get out of debt and trouble, and I cannot allow for that to happen."

"Alright, now to start on Princess Training, first step: fan waving!" Minoru called out.

Me and my sisters all sighed moan disappointingly. We knew we had to pay the price now and it will not be pretty.

Some time has passed and we were still flapping our colored fans [that match our pajamas no less] repeatedly. We were getting a little tired of flapping for so long that it felt like our hands were going to come off, it was almost a nightmare.

Akira and Minoru walk back and forth while keeping a close eye on all of us to make sure that we are paying attention and are doing what we are told.

"Now remember, you need to do this fast while talking and holding a drink of water at the same time. Don't talk too fast though or you'll look like an idiot. Got that?" Kogami explained.

"Hai." We said exhaustedly.

"Um when's the next lesson going to happen?" Miyuki asked.

"Why... in a few more minutes. Or until you've gotten the gist of what you need to do."

We all groan consecutively.

"Hey, how's it going everyone? Look, I just came here for instructions on where the library is, so if you tell me it right away I'll be off right away..."

Suddenly, a door opened up and Konata walks in the room looking a wee bit puzzled.

I was of course horrified when I saw her shown up in the middle of training like that. How can she just waltz on over here with a calm expression in front of people she doesn't even know? Anyways, she walked over to Minoru and stares at him for a while.

"You, you seem to know where the place is since you look the part. Can you tell me where it is sir? I want to read my Manga there for peace and quiet and also check and see if there's anymore of it in there."

"Uh, um..."

"Hey, who the hell are you? I haven't seen you around here before..." Akira pondered. "You better not be sneaking around here and mess up our castle or my stuff pal!"

Konata glared at Akira and studied her carefully. "I don't like you already."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

"Um let's not start a fight here." Minoru interrupted. "Now let's see... I think the library was in the first floor to the right of the gardens or something."

"Thanks, I'll be on my way then." She walks off without saying another word.

"How did you know where it even was?" Tsukasa asked nicely.

"Eh, well I've gotten to know this place for a while now thanks to that tour of yours."

"But weren't you outside when the tour was taking place?"

"Uh... didn't you guys give me a tour also later on?"

"Don't think so."

"You guys are pathetic. Now let us start the next part of our training: Book carrying!" Akira announced.

Everyone else complains. We all want this day to end as soon as possible.

* * *

_AN: It's a slow story I know. But isn't it like those other fan fictions/stories when they start slowly progressing the thing and then get to the good stuff afterward? Or do they do that in the first- you know I'm sorry if I brought this up :C_

_It'll pick up a lot better, or as better as it gets(?), so don't worry... please._


	10. Disappearance

Kagami And The Ten Dancing Princesses

**Lucky Star is owned by Kagami Yoshimizu. I only own this story, which is used for entertainment purposes.**

_Chapter 9 _

* * *

Me and my sisters were still doing the 'princess training' in order to act all proper and royal to please our mother. Though in reality she would pretty much get horrified at seeing us like this, can't say I blame her.

"Alright girls, that's enough twirling for now, its time for a short break so use them wisely." Akira called out. "We'll be back in a few, so do NOT forget to come back here when the time is up, YOU GOT IT?"

"Yeah... we got it..." We all simply fall onto the floor in exhaustion. Who the heck even does such a thing here like twirling and balancing books on your head, what point is there that you'll need to do something like that?

.-.-.-.

So we try to forget about what just happened and go for a shower and eat more foods after doing that last verdict.

While on break, I saw Miyuki going to the library with a book in her hands and had just remembered that we left Konata in the library. Since there wasn't anything else to do at the moment, I decide to go and look for Konata back in the library and follow Miyuki. Although she probably she wanted to check out some books and could probably care less about her whereabouts, she allowed for me to go with her to go there.

"It was very nice for you to walk with me to the library Kagami-san. Thank you..." Miyuki said to me kindly.

"Oh, it's nothing really." I replied. "Besides, I really need to check and see if that Konata girl is causing any trouble or not..."

"Konata? Oh, you mean that nice blue-haired girl from the..." She looks around to see if anyone was looking before finishing her sentence. "...Enchanted Pavilion?"

"Ahaha, and by nice you mean nice looking Miyuki one-san?"

"I meant by her personality, but I do think she's nice looking too. What, you don't like her?"

"No, it's not like that, it's just that she seems a little bit... um... I don't think she's that nice as you put it out."

"Oh, I see. But I'm sure that if you got to know the girl, she'd be a very friendly person and you'd also get along wonderfully. She has had a hard time so that would also explain some things, don't you remember?"

"Yeah... I wish I hadn't though."

"I wish I hadn't either."

.-.-.-.

By the time we had gotten to the library, we had noticed that it was already the afternoon cause of the sun setting at the windows. Miyuki went to get another book while I looked around to find out where Konata has been all this time. Look, I know she probably has moved to a new location but how am I to know? This is the last place I've heard her say she'd be. I search and search the place like crazy but it seems that she isn't here at all.

"Dang nabs it, where could she have gone?" I muttered to myself.

"Oh, it seems likely that Kona-chan isn't here yet." Miyuki sighed.

"Yeah, no duh. I wonder where she went..."

"Hmm, maybe she went to go get some fresh air outside."

"Yeah maybe, I'm going to go and check and find out." Just as I was going to go back outside, I heard another rock go against our windows. I turn and see that it was done by Misao, again. She was giving me a 'Come here- I mean outside for a minute' signal. I just sighed in frustration and go outside. Wasn't like I was gonna go there even without her around.

.-.-.-.

After saying hello to my other sisters who were still doing their business, I went outside to check out what Misao wants this time. As soon as I step outside, I immediately see a giant green costume with wings staring at me with those big blue or purple eyes and has a small human-like head! What was it supposed to be anyway? Was this the 'surprise' that she was talking about?

"Hi there, who's it going?" 'She' asked.

"Ack! What the heck are you!?"

"So, what do ya think?" Misao came out from behind her and exclaimed.

"What... do I think?"

"Yeah, of my new pet! Isn't she lovely?"

"Pet... THAT IS YOUR PET!? It doesn't even look... like one."

"Hey, don't be mean to my pet even though she looks more like person in a bird costume..."

'_That's a bird? I never would have guessed.'_

"Ayano, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine— I mean ca-cawk ca-cawk!" Ayano replied.

I still don't think she's a real bird, wonder what got her to do something like that. And what made Misao think that I'd be okay with this? Unbelievable.

"Anyways, that wasn't just the main reason I... WE came here though." Misao protested. "Nope, we also mainly wanted to come and mainly hang out at the main—"

"Just get to the MAIN point already!" I scowled at her.

"Can we come in and play with you guys?"

"Look, I'm sorry, I'd love to but we have to do more 'training' in a few more minutes and it'd probably be a burden if you..." And that was when it hit me. I then ended up making one of the dumbest mistakes ever in my entire life. "...I mean... you know what? Of course you can come over and play with us, not like we had anything better to do anyways."

"Alright, we can have fun today!" Misao said exuberantly. "Come on Ayano, let's go see what the others are up to."

"Hai, Kākā to naku!" Ayano the 'bird-girl' replied happily and proceeded inside along with her buddy.

While they were doing that however, I continued to search the gardens and see if Konata was outside or not. I don't think I should stay out here for longer otherwise Akika- I mean Akira, would catch me and punish me since 'princesses aren't suppose to go outside'! I see flowers, grass, and some insects, but I still couldn't find her. While walking around to find her, I accidentally trip on some grass and land on some mud. This sucks, not only do I have to search for that crazy girl who might cause some trouble here in this castle, but now I'll get in trouble for getting myself dirty and they'll know I went outside.

"Onee-chan, did you let Misao in here or did she intrude on her own?" Tsukasa opened the doors and asked me.

"Oh, no I let her in... this time at least." I get up and try to get the gunk of this dress of mine.

Tsukasa seemed to have noticed this. "Oh my, onee-chan why are you so filthy?"

"Um, long story short, I tripped and fell on mud while I was having a nice walk."

"Well, you better hurry and clean that up or else you-know-who is gonna get really angry..."

"Who?" Ayano asked.

"Must be their mother, you know how much she loves purple." Misao replied.

"Or I could find a replacement outfit." I suggested.

"Really, how are you going to find a replacement in time?"

"It's simple really." I rush back inside and hurry to my bedroom upstairs.

.-.-.-.

I open the door to the bedroom and look around for some outfits to wear. I search the drawers, the dressers, and under the bed for something to wear that looks somewhat like the one I'm wearing, but to no avail.

And then, I spotted a short light purple dress which was the frilliest I've seen by far. It looks a bit small for me and looks a lot more like that dress I've worn when I was a kid. I heard someone calling my name and start freaking out.

"Onee-chan, hurry up, they're saying that break time is over and we should hurry back!" Tsukasa shouted out.

I grab the dress and rush over to the dressing room to change.

.-.-.-.

I come back downstairs and show them my change of clothes. They were not pleased. I wasn't pleased either, mainly cause of the fact that it doesn't fit me anymore. In fact it actually hurts.

"Um, why did you change outfits?" Yutaka asked skeptically.

"Eh, I was rushing and grabbed an outfit that looked a little similar to mine. But you figured it out easily didn't you?"

"Yeah, we sure did."

"I didn't." Minami said.

"Very funny." I snarked. "Hey Miyuki, when were done with all this, can you clean my other outfit?"

"Sure thing sis." Miyuki replied gladly.

"But what about us, what do we do while we wait for you guys?" Misao asked sadly.

"Well, actually I have a favor for you to ask. Can you find a... friend for us? She seems to be missing somewhere in this castle and we don't know where she is or why she's there or something like that. Can you go and find her for us? She's about Yutaka's height, has long blue hair, green eyes, and an unusual accent."

"Don't worry, you can count on us!" Misao gave us a thumb up and a wink.

She and Ayano rush out of the room while we go into the ballroom and do more... training.

.-.-.-.

When we head in though, they were not pleased.

"Why are you guys late again? And what's with that outfit you're wearing?" Akira scowled and pointed at my dress.

"...Rushing."

.-.-.-.

After doing some more training, getting dinner, and also drinking some fresh water, we all got tired out and walked to our bedrooms. We lay down on our beds and look up at the ceiling above. While looking, I had noticed that Misao and Ayano haven't come back yet.

"Hey, does anybody else notice that Misao and Ayano are not here still?" I ask everyone else around me.

"No, that never came across my mind..." Tsukasa replied softly.

"Do you think they're still looking for her?" Hiyori mentioned.

"Maybe, or they could have just gone home." Minami added.

"Hmm, I'm actually kind of nervous on what has happened to them..." I said sullenly.

"You wanna go check?" Patricia suggested.

"Well, yeah I want to. But how am I suppose to do that?"

"Well, I've always heard of this one cliché where you take a couple of bed sheets, throw them out your window, and then climb them down."

"Huh? That seems a little impossible to do. Do you think it's really that possible?"

"Well... we never know until we try."

"But wouldn't that be dangerous? I mean what if Kagami gets hurt along the way?" Yutaka asked nervously.

"Don't worry about that, as long as she doesn't look down and let go she'll be totally fine!" Patricia acknowledged foolishly.

Yeah, great sister right there. Still, it was the only option I had. I wonder if they are alright. I hope nothing bad happened to them while they were searching...


	11. Suspicions

Kagami And The Ten Dancing Princesses

**Lucky Star is owned by Kagami Yoshimizu. I only own this story, which is used for entertainment purposes.**

_Chapter 10_

* * *

Patricia helped me take out some bed sheets and tied them around the bed posts and threw them out the window. I walk over and slowly climb down the bed sheets while the others watch down from below.

"Be careful." Tsukasa whispered.

"I will, don't worry." I replied.

I continued to walk down; halfway there I saw shadows of people and beds coming from the window. I probably should keep it quiet so I wouldn't get caught. I notice from below that there isn't much left of the sheets and I'm not that close to the ground yet. I might just have to take a leap of faith and carefully land on the ground... then I noticed that the bed sheets rope was slowly coming loose and separated at the wrong time.

I fell on the ground and got some scratches on my pajama dress. No wait, it's just one scratch, even so, nothing bad happened to me so I'm perfectly fine for now. But no time to wait or rest, I have to find Misao, Ayano, and Konata.

"You alright?" Yutaka asked from up top.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Gonna go now, make sure no one knows I'm gone, ok?"

"Okay."

"Oh, and don't forget to take this with you!" Hiyori threw down a long black cloak onto me.

I thanked her and put it on, then went off on my search. The others wish me good luck and that I return safely. I should not fail them on this. No, I _shall_ not fail.

.-.-.-.

I rush off to find the others in the brink of the night, with nothing but a pajama dress, a cloak, and my bare feet. Hmm, probably should have worn some shoes before coming down here, who knows what could be lurking on the grounds. Oh well, no turning back.

While walking around the place, I saw some shadows in the distance. I leaned over and tried to get a closer look as to what they were saying and who they were.

"Poison... or... got it?" I heard the person say.

"Sure thing... my liege." The other person with a vial replied with a bow.

They both go their separate ways after that. I had no idea what they were saying exactly, but from what I did hear, is that they were going to use a vial and poison someone. This isn't good, I do hope it's not for who I think it is. Could they be spies? I hide back and try to think this through.

After walking off to avoid getting caught, I hear a loud squawk coming from on top of a wall. I looked over and saw the shadow run towards the sound of the squawking. I sigh in relief and walk back to the gardens. I realize that one person earlier had the vial and I might know who it'll poison if I follow him and prevent him or her from doing so, then use that against them and find out what their cause/purpose was for doing this. I nod in agreement and decide to follow the other shadow. As I was snooping around to see what the guy was up to, I hear a door shaking vividly coming from the shack. I turn to see and hear where it was coming from but to no avail. When I looked back, I saw that the shadow was no longer in my sight, much to my disappointment. Since there is nothing else left for me to do now, I went to go check out where the whelping was coming from. I go to the shack near the gardens and reach for the door to open it.

"Don't open just yet." Some familiar voice spoke through the door.

"Huh?"

"Is there anyone else there?"

"Um... no—"

Then suddenly, I had felt a grab on my shoulder. I freak out and turned to see who that was. It was a he alright, and he looked a little too friendly for my tastes. Actually he looked kind of familiar.

"Now what are you doing out here?" He asked.

"I started stuttering as usual. "Da-da-Daisuke!? How did you—"

"Come on now, you should be going back to your room to get some sleep, its way too dangerous for you to be out here..."

"B-but, there was something I had to... do here..."

"Hmm, really, what was it then?"

"Uh... I was... searching for something to drink. Do you know where the kitchen is?"

"Oh, yes I do. Why don't I lead you there so you can get something to drink and then I'll take you back to bed?"

"Alright..."

.-.-.-.

After Daisuke lead me to the kitchen, I went over to the fridge to get myself a pitch of milk. While drinking some of it down, I glanced over and asked him why was roaming around outside in the first place.

"Oh, me? Well, I was just doing some guarding duties. I heard that there was an intruder roaming around here, so I went out on patrol to check it out. Why do you ask? You think I'm being suspicious or something?"

"Oh, no I was just curious." On patrol, huh? Maybe he knows about the vial filled with poison. Course I didn't want to tell him that otherwise he'd get suspicious of me, and I don't want him to get suspicious of me. Hmm, if that voice from the shack was who I think it was, then why would she be hiding? Could he be involved in this? I should probably investigate on all this tomorrow.

.-.-.-.

"No luck?" Tsukasa asked once Daisuke takes me back to my room along with my sisters.

"No luck."

"Oh."

"Well, not entirely, I think I know where Konata is... I think she's hiding from Akira's posse."

"But why would she do that? Does she really hate those guys or is she planning on something?" Hiyori pondered in confusion.

"I'm not sure... yet. I'm going to check it out first thing in the morning, or at least, I'm going to try anyways."

"Well, I guess there's always next time right?" Patricia added.

"Right."

We all go into our covers and rest because we're all so very tired now.

The next day, Minoru comes over and knocks on our door, informing us that we should hurry downstairs or else. We all moan and complain but also know that if you-know-who pops up and threaten us, then there will be trouble and we won't like it.

"Hey, hey, how's it going peeps?" Misao said while sitting on our window sills.

"WHOA OW, where'd you come from?" I jumped. "And where the heck were you guys last night? I thought you were a goner!"

"Oh, I just remembered, Ayano came over while you were gone and mentioned that she and Misao were going to try again the next day." Yutaka's eyes widen in surprise.

"Try what again?" I ask.

"Searching for Konata, it's the least they can do for bailing us out on it the other night..."

"You mean last night?"

"Oh, right! My bad..."

"Of course, there's no way I'd let you down this time Kagami!"

I had hoped not. "Alright then, I believe in you both that you'll do well."

"HEY GIRLS, WHERE ARE YOOOOOU?" Akira (at least I'm certain that's her) yells at us from afar.

"Uh, we better get going, good luck!" Hiyori compliments fast and dashes off to get dressed. We did the same thing while Misao and Ayano speed on down the castle in the search.

.-.-.-.

"You guys are late... again!" Akira scolded rudely at us.

"Yeah, we know. But we had to do some things." Hiyori replied.

"Ya know you're not wording it out very well..." I whisper to her.

"I know, but they can't be that smart right?"

"Alright, as punishment, we'll be working twice as hard on training!" Akira announced.

"Aw what? What for?"

She glared at me. "I heard you from a certain someone that you snuck out last night. How could you do that when there could be intruders running amuck in our castle? We could have easily mistooken them for you and might have beaten you up or call the cops or something! So don't do that again! GOT IT?"

Our castle? She must be joking... right?

Whatever, no way in hell is that brat gonna stop me. I still need to find out where Konata is... and what that vial is going to be used for.

And I'm gonna get out of here as soon as possible!


	12. Shock

Kagami And The Ten Dancing Princesses

**Lucky Star is owned by Kagami Yoshimizu. I only own this story, which is used for entertainment purposes.**

_Chapter 11_

* * *

Some hours pass by and we were still doing some tough training because we were so late or something. It'll be hard for me to leave without them noticing and scolding me some more. Luck seemed to be on my side for once as I saw Misao tapping on the windows and was signaling that she had found Konata already and needs me to come out now. I wish I could, but I didn't know how to ditch Akira-sama though.

And then I thought up a solution. I gave Misao a sign language to distract Akira from the strict training since I know she wouldn't let us go get a break so easily. She seemed to pick it up in agreement and walks over to another window, the one where short pinky was standing near. She turned to pick up some more rocks and then threw some at the window, startling Akira in the process.

"What the hell was that!?" She asked in a fury. She quickly glanced over to where the noise was coming from and saw Misao standing there with some rocks in her grasps.

"Uh, hi. Can Kaga-chan play and not do craps like this?" She offered nicely.

"SCREW YOU!" She runs out of the room and chases after her.

The rest of us just stood there in confusion.

"Um, please excuse us... and her, but it appears that there is another intruder among us at this time (?) But don't panic it'll be resolved soon enough. I hope." Minoru said with a sweat drop. "Probably shouldn't go outside for a while until were referred that—"

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I raise my hand and announce.

"Sure thing."

I walk out of the room and head toward the back, but not after Minoru tells me to 'be careful', and I nod in agreement before leaving.

.-.-.-.

I go get some water and then walk out to where Misao wanted to meet me. I look around and don't see her at all. I then hear Akira screaming as she's continuing to chase Misao around the castle grounds. I hide behind a wall to avoid getting spotted by her, but I doubt she'll notice since she is too busy chasing down Misao in frustration.

While watching, I then felt a tap on my shoulder and saw Ayano standing right behind me... in her bird suit still.

"Whoa, how did you get here?" I asked her.

"I flew here, but there is no time for that, Kākā to naku." Ayano replied. "Come on, I need to show you where Konata is..."

"You mean you found her at last?"

"Yes, she wants to speak-eth to you at the moment, don't ask why though. Follow me." She told me. I had no other option and I really didn't want to go back there, so I follow her to where she and Misao had found Konata.

We walk over to a similar small shack in the middle of the grounds where Ayano points at the door, showing me that she is in there. Okay then. I was a bit skeptical at first but then I remembered that someone was calling for help last night and was asking me if I was along or not. I wasn't able to answer her though. I slowly walk over and knock on the door to check and see if anyone was in there or not. Could she be lying to me? I knock on the door, and as soon as did though, I heard a voice.

"Who is it?" She said through the door.

"It's me, Kagami. I heard from Ayano that you wanted to see me?" I replied to her softly.

"Hmm, seems that she has done her part..."

"Konata if that's you behind the door then come out already. Why are you in there anyway?"

.-.-.-.

Konata slowly opened the door and dragged me inside. I was about to shout at her again and ask why she has done that but she covered my mouth with her hand before I got the chance to speak.

"Listen carefully, this is extremely important. You seem to be the only one that wants to know or at least try and figure it out..."

"Figure what out?" I asked through her muffled hands.

"The vial, remember the one from last night?"

"Oh yeah, you mean the one that had the poison in it and was used for killing mother!?"

"Well, yes and no."

"Huh? You're starting to not make sense."

"And you're realizing this now? Look, yes I'm talking about the vial from last night but no, it's apparently _not_ a poison, they think it is though."

"If it's not poison, then..."

"It's actually that cure you had back in The Enchanted Pavilion! I was going to do you guys the favor and give her the cure myself, but they had spotted me, thinking I was a 'spy' who was trying to kill mother and locked me in here!"

"Aw shit, I can't believe I forgot about the cure vial! How could I forget about mother? I've been so caught up by those stupid training skills that I had no idea we even had that vial still with us!"

"I picked the lock with a hair clip of mine and managed to unlock the door, but I could not get back out mainly due to them guarding the castle and door. I had no choice but to wait it out although out the night..."

"That's terrible..."

"Actually it wasn't that bad. Quite UN comfy at first, but I found a way to relax myself and got used to it now."

"So, um, do you have any idea where they took this vial?"

"No clue, all I heard from the two was 'poison' and 'ditch, got it?'. What do you suppose it could mean?"

"'Ditch' huh?" I went into a thinking process for a bit. My eyes widen once I realize something. "I think they went and got rid of it!"

"What? How?"

"Seriously, you don't know how? Okay, so basically they probably threw it out somewhere so no one else could get there hands on it and use it for evil purposes..."

"Shoot, we better find it then before something else bad happens!"

"Right, so, can we get out of here then? I'm getting all sweaty from staying in here too long."

"Okay, let's get going then, while Misao's still distracting them."

"How'd you—"

"I told the bird girl the plan to get you here, should be done by now but if now let's hurry up and find it."

"Hai!"

.-.-.-.

I agree and go outside along with Konata to try and find the missing vial. It's gotta be around here somewhere... but where?

We tell Ayano to go and find Misao and check to see if she's alright. She nods and caws in agreement and flies... er... runs off and flaps her wings.

Konata and I walk out and search around the castle grounds to try to find the vial with the cure inside. We looked high above and we looked around the stone floor patterns, and also looked around the buildings to see if they littered it out near the place. While walking around we spot some trash near the sidewalk out of our castle. There appeared to be some sort of long glass sticking out of it. We go over there without letting the others know we're leaving and check out the junk. Now why someone would litter near the castle I don't think I'll ever know.

I walk over and pick up the supposed bottle that was sticking out in the crap down there. While it does look like the vial I had from before, but unlike it, I found it to be pretty empty with a crack in it.

"What the hell is this? Why is this empty? Is this... a crack?" I obviously ask once I stared at the vial.

"How did this happen?" Konata added.

"Um... excuse me? What are you guys doing outside here?" Someone said.


	13. Betrayal I

Kagami And The Ten Dancing Princesses

**Lucky Star is owned by Kagami Yoshimizu. I only own this story, which is used for entertainment purposes.**

_Chapter 12_

* * *

We tell Ayano to go and find Misao and check to see if she's alright. She nods and caws in agreement and flies... er... runs off and flaps her wings.

Konata and I walk out and search around the castle grounds to try to find the vial with the cure inside. We looked high above and we looked around the stone floor patterns, and also looked around the buildings to see if they littered it out near the place. While walking around we spot some trash near the sidewalk out of our castle. There appeared to be some sort of long glass sticking out of it. We go over there without letting the others know we're leaving and check out the junk. Now why someone would litter near the castle I don't think I'll ever know.

I walk over and pick up the supposed bottle that was sticking out in the crap down there. While it does look like the vial I had from before, but unlike it, I found it to be pretty empty with a crack in it.

"What the hell is this? Why is this empty? Is this... a crack?" I obviously ask once I stared at the vial.

"How did this happen?" Konata added.

"Um... excuse me? What are you guys doing outside here?" Someone said from a distance.

We both panicked and turned to see who it was. We were freaking out because that voice sounded a tad too familiar. It turns out it was actually Misao panting right next to us. Hmm, I wonder why she sounded so angry before, were we not listening to what she said before?

"What... are you guys... doing out here in the open?" Misao asked while wheezing out. "You can easily get spotted out here... in the open."

"Wow, redundant much?" Konata lamp shaded casually.

"Us, we were just trying to find the vial, and I think we've found it." I replied, trying to pick up the broken vial but is unable to do so due to it being slippy and sharp. I then turn to Misao and ask. "Um, why are you here?"

"Oh, I just got tired of running around the castle grounds from that weird person and I wanted to take a quick break before we continue this chase again..."

"Um, why the hell didn't you take a break near a corner or a place filled with shadows instead of the open broad daylight where almost everyone can see us?"

"Oh, uh, I haven't thought of that part..."

"Clearly someone isn't too bright when it comes to stealth..." Konata muttered.

"Hey I got tired and couldn't think it through since I'm tired ok?"

"But wouldn't you get caught or something?"

"Ah, I'm sure it that won't be the—"

"A-ha! What have we here!?" Someone asked.

"—case?" Misao slowly turned her head and saw Akira standing there behind her with her arms crossed and her face looking all pouty and stuff.

"So, not only have you been sabotaging this place, annoying the living hell out of me, and have been hanging out with these girls behind my back who should really be back inside training and have no purpose to be outside in the scorching sun, but you're also going through the trash. THE TRASH!"

"Whoa, chill out, what's so bad about taking out the tra—" Konata tried to protest, but I covered her mouth and hid her behind me so Akira wouldn't have noticed.

"You can easily get dirty and ruin your clothes and hair so obviously it should not be a good idea for you brats to be out here rummaging through all this crap! Hey by the way wasn't that the girl I had gotten rid of last night?"

"Huh, who?" I sheeply ask.

"The one behind you, dumbass."

"Oh, uh, no. I have no idea what you're talking about... dumbass."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

"...You better get back to the dormitory or wherever the other girls are right now or so help me... YOU WILL GET WHAT'S COMING TO YOU!"

Oh shit— yes ma'am!" I grab Konata and run back to the dorm as quickly as possible while Misao dashes the other way to avoid getting tumbled, tortured, and attacked some more by pinky.

While running I notice Konata stopped running on its dead tracks at some points for some reason, staring at some windows with those green eyes. I keep pulling her arms and try to drag her away some more before getting caught further by Aka-chan. Ugh...

.-.-.-.

"Onee-san, what took you so long? Did something bad happen along the way?" Tsukasa asked nervously as soon as I finally stepped back inside of the mansion and got into the training room along with Konata.

"Well, yes and no. I took long because I was trying to find this vi—tal important thing outside while exiting the bathroom when all of a sudden I got caught by you-know-who and she yelled at me." I replied sullenly.

"Oh my, well I'm so sorry to hear that. Akira-sama can be in a grumpy mood at times and seems to take her anger out on other people..." Minoru shrugged with ease. "Wait, is she not going to come back here?"

"Uh... probably not."

"Oh right, I probably should check and see if she's not causing anymore trouble out there. Be right back!"

Right after he left to check on Akira and Misao, the sisters, Konata, and I further discuss the situations and inhabitants surrounding it.

"On the bright side," I whisper to them. "I at least found Konata; she was hiding in a shack all this time."

"Oh, so that's who she is?" Hiyori pondered questionably.

"Um, yeah. You've met me before, remember?" Konata muttered rudely.

"Eh, yeah I'm sorry, but I kind of forgot your name for a moment..."

"Uh huh, I see. I know people forget but come on—"

"Guys, they're coming back, we better get back to position!" Yutaka exclaimed while looking out of a window.

While the other sisters get ready for the preparations and such (in order to avoid getting into more trouble), I waltz over to see if they're really outside and how close they were to the door.

"Hey-a guys, sorry for the wait! Wasn't easy what with taking Akira back and all..." Minoru say as he opened the door and carried Akira away and into the building. We all hurried on over and started doing... what we normally do at training.

"OH hey there Minoru, so how was it?" I ask awkwardly.

"Not so great, had to duct-tape Akira in order to shut her up."

"MMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHH!" She muffled loudly and abruptly.

"Oh, and apparently she's mad at you for some reason."

How did he know? Was it because they saw the girl from before and I lied to her about not noticing? Either way, I could be in big trouble... as always.

.-.-.-.

Later that night, me and my sisters have been sent to our bedroom up in the tower after being scolded by asshole back there and we ended up getting grounded. Or at least, I've been grounded, or some reason.

Still didn't question why Konata was with me though, huh, I guess she was too stupid or too angry at me to even notice her. Sigh.

"Man, this sucks..." I sighed heavily.

"Well, it was technically your fault that you were taking so darn long anyway." Patricia mentioned.

This pissed me off greatly. "Will you be quiet?"

"Hey, I'm just pointing it out ya know."

"Still, it's a real shame that you guys didn't make it back on time." Yutaka added sadly.

"But at least you were able to find her..." Tsukasa added. "And she's all safe and sound too."

"Yeah, but she still could have come a bit earlier..." Konata pouted.

"What? But you were hiding back into that shack and even stopped mid tracks just to look a bunch of pretty and stupid windows!" I protest.

"Really, why's that?" Hiyori pondered questionably.

"Do I really need to do more pointless exposition?" Konata replied, mumbling quietly to herself.

"Huh?"

"Ok then, I'll just keep this short for you." She quickly explained the shtick to them as soon as possible.

"Whoa, that must be pretty harsh. Not as... harsh as your tragic past- ok I'll stop talking now."

"Yeah, you do that."

"Anyways" I interrupted. "What we need to do to go back out there again and try to get into some further detail on this vial case, it's really important that we know about this. It could save mother..."

"Yeah, but how? We can't go out through the regular door, Minoru's there isn't he?" Minami added.

"Yeah, he is." Tsukasa replied, going to check from behind the door and saw him guarding it with all his might.

It's obvious that Akira does not want us to leave again.

Minoru seemed to notice her peeking. "Um, excuse me? Why are you still up?"

"Um, I was kind of wondering..." She started off.

"I'm sorry but I cannot let you leave here at all costs, especially not with what Akira-sama told me."

"Well, can you at least get me something to drink? I'm getting really thirsty."

"Oh, uh, certainly miss. I'll be right back, but please don't leave that spot ok?"

"Hai, arigatou."

While he left the doors to go get Tsukasa something to drink, and Tsukasa coming back to us a little relieved with herself, a familiar voice emerged from the room.

"I think we might be just the girl-bird that you are looking for." Ayano and Misao show up from the top of our window still... for whatever reason and reply to us confidentially.

"How the hell did you guys get up... there?" I ask but then shake my head and forget about it. It's probably best that I don't know how. "Never mind forget it. So what do you guys want?"

"Well of course, we want to help you get the hightail out of here!" Misao replied. "There is a catch however... you'll have to glide down carefully or else you'll fall and hurt yourself."

"How is that a catch?"

"You'll be grabbing onto Ayano the entire time, silly."

"Kill me."

"No."

"Damn it."

"Yeah, this way, we can reach the place a lot quicker and find out what was behind the window. I could of sworn I saw someone with a different kind of vial." Konata added.

Oh, so that must be why she was looking at the windows from earlier, she must have seen something vital to our new mission. Still doesn't make any sense though.

"And even if that isn't the case, we can always go back to the Enchanted Pavilion and hatch up another cure... maybe _two __more_ just to be on the safe side!" Hiyori winked.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good enough idea." I reply.

Now all we need to do is hatch up a plan and make sure that no one else is watching us from down below.

Piece of cake, right?


	14. Betrayal II

Kagami And The Ten Dancing Princesses

**Lucky Star is owned by Kagami Yoshimizu. I only own this story, which is used for entertainment purposes.**

_AN: Sorry for taking so long by the way, a lot of stuff seemed to be getting in the way and I had no time for any of this. I apologize once again :C_

_Anyways, why am I wasting your time with this? Enjoy :D_

_Chapter 13_

* * *

"How the hell did you guys get up... there?" I ask Misao and Ayano as soon as I saw them up on my window still all of a sudden, but then shake my head and forget about it because it would probably be best that I do so. And that I don't know how. "Never mind forget it. So what do you guys want?"

"Well of course, we want to help you get the hightail out of here!" Misao replied. "There is a catch however... you'll have to glide down carefully or else you'll fall and hurt yourself."

"How is that a catch?"

"You'll be grabbing onto Ayano the entire time, silly."

"Kill me."

"No."

"Damn it."

"Yeah, this way, we can reach the place a lot quicker and find out what was behind the window. I could of sworn I saw someone with a different kind of vial." Konata added.

Oh, so that must be why she was looking at the windows from earlier, she must have seen something vital to our new mission. Still doesn't make any sense though.

"And even if that isn't the case, we can always go back to the Enchanted Pavilion and hatch up another cure... maybe _two more_ just to be on the safe side!" Hiyori winked.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good enough idea... for once." I reply, sighing in a fake-ish toned despair.

Now all we need to do is hatch up a plan and make sure that no one else is watching us from down below.

Piece of cake, right?

"Now wait a minute, what about Minoru? He'll come back soon and notice that we're missing!" Miyuki reminded us.

"Oh yeah, he did leave to go get Tsukasa a drink, right?" Hiyori sweat-dropped.

"Yeah, he should be back any minute now..." Minami replied casually.

"Hey wait, shouldn't we just go out through the door while Minoru is out the doorway?" Patricia asked with her head tilted.

"But wouldn't we get caught easily if we get out that way? And he wouldn't go get her anymore drinks for Tsukasa overnight!" Misao commented.

"And it wouldn't be polite to do something so horrible like that..." Tsukasa chimed in.

"I agree, although she kind of does have a point." I added. "It's probably too late now, so we should just wait until he comes back with the—"

"Hey Tsukasa, I got you that drink you wanted earlier, sorry to keep you waiting!" Minoru cried out through the door.

"—or not."

As he enters the room and offers her the drink, Minoru couldn't help but give us some tad bit skeptical looks. "Um, do you mind if I asked what you guys were... talking about while I was gone?"

"Oh, um, we were just talking about... nothing. Sorry it's personal." Patricia replied.

"Ah, I see. Well, I'll be off then, good night."

"Good night and thank you for the drink." Tsukasa bowed down in gratitude.

"No problem." He leaves and softly closes the door behind us.

"Well then, now that he won't be bothering us anymore, we can head on out the other way to retrieve the thing." Misao whispered.

"You're right, but are you sure there is no other way to get down there by flying?" Tsukasa replied while drinking the water.

"Nope, sorry, but unless you have any better and safer ideas..."

"Alright fine, let's just get going. Now let's not all go since it'd be easier to get spotted and get in trouble." I mention. "Me and Konata will go with Misao and Ayano and the rest of you can stay here."

"Actually, I was thinking that I should stay behind and make sure nothing bad happens to them, I'll lend you and them a signal for when someone gets near to you or us. Ok?"

"Understood," Tsukasa finished her drink and sighed in happiness. "And in case you still can't find the vial, we can always go back to the Enchanted Pavilion and go get ourselves another one..."

"Yeah, good thinking, well we'll be off then, see you guys in a bit... hopefully." I wave goodbye to my fellow sisters [and Misao] and head outside along with Konata and Ayano.

.-.-.-.

"You sure this'll work?" I ask Ayano.

"Sure it will, we'll get down there safely for sure, just grab on and let's fly." She responded and opened up her wings.

I sigh disappointingly, knowing what'll come to me after this, walk over, and climb onto her so we can prepare for our launch.

She runs over to the window, leaps over it, and flaps her wings vibrantly... only for her to fall and face plant onto the ground shortly after. Well thank goodness her feathery body costume broke my fall. Wait, what the hell am I doing?

"See, what did I tell you? I knew this wasn't going to work."

"My wings just got tired from... flapping too much that's all. Well on the... bright side... at least we got down... safe and sound..." Ayano replied very weakly.

"Are you alright? You must be really hurt from that impact."

"Nah I'm fine, let's go."

"Wha- hey how did you get down here so fast?" I ask Konata as she appeared to be unscathed.

"Well it's a good thing I came down here from the mattresses you formed out the window yesterday or else I would have suffered the same rate. Besides, we'd be way too heavy for her to carry."

"Yeah, whatever, let's just go and get to the bottom of this."

"Alright then."

.-.-.-.

As we walk down the corridors slowly and quietly, we notice some more shadows lurking around the place. It must be them again, trying to make sure that no one ends up taking the vial for sure.

"Remember... this time... no fail... got it?!" I hear a woman say.

"Yessss... my lieeege." I heard another wo- man say.

This does not bode well. I whisper to the others about the plan. "Alright, now we should make absolute sure that we do not let them know that we are here sneaking around the—"

Konata throws our only light source at the shadows. "—castle?"

They soon freak out and notice us as we make a run for it.

"What the hell were you thinking? Now they know we're here!" I retort to Konata as we try to hide from them.

"I was trying to get them away from the room of yours, she should be in there." She responded in her normal tone.

"Wait, how do you know that? AND WHY ARE YOU SO CALM!?"

"Just because?"

"Well, if that is the right place we need to go to, I'll need to get them further away so you guys can get through." Ayano uttered. "Wait for my signal, follow my lead, and then go on without me, ok?"

"Wait what?" I was confused by this. "Why would you—"

"Now go!" She told us and ran to a different direction screeching "CAW-CAW BEEEEEP!" out loud.

The others have noticed the sound and picked up the light source to track it down. There was no other option but for me and Konata to go and get the vial back in Mother's room. I just hope that she was right. There's no turning back on this.

.-.-.-.

We sneakily walk past Ayano and the shadows as they begin to chase her around the place, soon after, we finally arrive to the building that had Mother's room in it. Oh Mother...

We walk around the building to try and pry the door open, but it appears to be locked from the inside. Maybe she is trying to take a nap and Daisuke is there comforting her so we wouldn't be able to wake her up so abruptly.

"It's locked; I guess we can't get in from here..." Konata muttered in sadness.

"Well of course, there's no way she'd leave it open like that, not since there be a 'criminal' afoot." I retort. "Also, are you SURE that this is where Mother is?"

"Certainly, come, take a look for yourself." She takes me over to the windows beside it and there I saw, Mother was lying down in the bed, with her hands folded across from her body, looking all sad and sick.

She looked a lot worse than before that's for sure. I just stare there, I place my hands on the window, tears started to form around my eyes. "Mother..." I whispered softly and sadly. I stared at her, wondering if I'll ever be able to see her or hear her again, and if she'll see and hear me too.

Of course Konata had to ruin this nice moment by tapping on my shoulder and pointing out that: "Hey, look, I see a vial on that coffee table there, maybe that's where we'll find the cure! Although, it looks kind of different from the other one, doesn't it?"

"Konata, how can you bring that up at a time like this?"

"What? I just wanted to point that out to you, we did come here for that to save your mommy remember?"

"Oh shut up" I whisper-yell at her at random. "How dare you talk about Mother like that?"

"Hmm, you really do care about mom, do you?"

"...Yeah."

"Hey, who's that?" Someone asked from afar.

"It must be them, let's get THEM!" Another spewed out.

We were in deep doo-doo, thankfully Ayano came in just in time to get us back to the castle dorms.

"Girls, we have got to abort the mission and get out STAT!"

"Right you are, let's go!" Konata and I follow Ayano and avoid the other suspicious shadow people on the way there.

.-.-.-.

When returning back (by using the stairway), Misao has the nerve to ask: "So, did you guys find it?"

"Well I think we found it, but it doesn't seem to look like the one before..." Konata answered.

"Oh, well then we can always go back to the Pavilion and get another one, ya see while we were gone the other princesses have already wrapped it up and opened it up for you while you were gone!"

"Wow, without my help? That's a first..." I unintentionally snark rudely at her.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help!" She protested right back to me.

"She's right you know, might as well take it as an advantage..." Yutaka added.

"What?"

"Hey thanks, now let's get going." I respond. Apparently little Yutaka doesn't know what the word advantage really means.

So we all walk down the spiral stair case and try to get back the vial for our sickly mother... then, suddenly, right when I was about to get in myself, the backdoor slammed open and a shadow lurker from underneath it.

I turned to see who it was, and then I knew, the shadow came from under the darkness and revealed to be Akira Kogami. What a surprise. Insert sarcasm. And just then, the other shadow came out and was revealed to be Daisuke. WHAT?

"Oh, there you are Kagami" Akira started, "I was wondering what you were doing roaming about **in the middle of the night.**"


	15. Danger

Kagami And The Ten Dancing Princesses

**Lucky Star is owned by Kagami Yoshimizu. I only own this story, which is used for entertainment purposes.**

_Chapter 14_

* * *

So we all walk down the spiral stair case and try to get back the vial for our sickly mother... then, suddenly, right when I was about to get in myself, the backdoor slammed open and a shadow lurker from underneath it.

I turned to see who it was, and then I knew, the shadow came from under the darkness and revealed to be Akira Kogami. What a surprise. Insert sarcasm. And just then, the other shadow came out and was revealed to be Daisuke. WHAT?

"Oh, there you are Kagami" Akira started, "I was wondering what you were doing roaming about **in the middle of the night.**"

"Middle of the night, wha-what are you talking about?" I asked while stuttering nervously.

"Don't play dumb with me 'Kaga-chan', I know I saw you roaming around here along with your other pallies... near your mommy's room."

"Ah... so you saw it?"

"Yes, I have. Now tell me why you would do such a thing. You trying to steal something from her? Your own sick mother?"

"No, I'd never! I was just trying to search for that cure for mother, that's all."

"Kagami, what's taking so long?" Konata asked from down below, obviously wondering why I haven't come down with them yet.

"Um, I'm almost done. They can go without me if they—"

"Oh, so you must be talking about that vial that was in her room. You were peeking through her windows weren't you?" Daisuke interrupted me casually.

"How... did you know that?"

"Like she said earlier, we saw you the other night peeping."

"But wait, why were you guys out roaming at night?"

"Tightening the securities, to make absolute sure that no one ever disturbs your Queen, your castle, and you. And what about you? What were you doing outside hmm?"

"B-But I just... uh—"

"Just what?"

"Just wanted to get a cure for mother so we're gonna go get one, if you don't mind. That way, we can get her better quicker and you can hurry along with that wedding thing..."

"Alright then, if this _is _something as vital as this, then you can go."

"...so I really do hope that you don't mind- wha-HUH?"

"Yeah, you can go." Akira added with a smile. "If you want to go and get the cure for your precious mother, then go get it. We'll be checking up on her and make sure she's just fine..."

"Oh, alright then, thank you. I'm sorry I ever doubted you Jarkia."

"Akira, and it's no problem at—"

"Kagami, your other sisters are getting worried, are you sure you're okay up—" Konata started to ask, but paused for a moment realizing something is wrong.

"Huh? Is there something wrong Konata?"

"I just remembered something... um, remember that vial we saw that was in mother's bedroom? Remember when I said it didn't look like that one even though it was fixed and was the same size as the other one?"

"Um, yeah, so?" I was confused with what she was talking about... at first. But then it dawned on me.

I turned around to ask Akira something, but before I could open my mouth, I felt a push coming from her as I had fallen down the spiral staircase and landed on some stepping stones.

.-.-.-.

"Why stall any longer? You should really be hurrying over to get that vial. But don't worry, we'll take care of you-know-who while you're gone, she's going to be just fine..." Akira said as she watched me fall.

Konata and the other princesses soon notice what has happened and run over to check if I'm alright or not.

"What happened, who did this?" Tsukasa cried.

"A... her. She's..." I weakly replied.

"Why, what did you do that for?" Hiyori exclaimed.

"Why not? I was just trying to set her up on the right path. Take your time now ladies, bye bye!" Akira and Daisuke waved goodbye as that pink demon sneered while the pavilion was slowly closing up. I see Daisuke turn his head away from us as I mouth out the word 'why' to me sadly. Once it fully closes up, we all just stand there and stare at what has happened so far.

"What... just happened?" Yutaka asked shyly.

"Well, apparently they have both betrayed us." Konata concluded.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's about that vial from before. You know about it Kagami?"

"Yeah, and when those shadows from outside were talking outside about the poison thing. That 'cure' from the bedroom wasn't a cure at all that was poison! No wonder they got rid of the cure from before, no wonder they kept hiding it and separated us from mother, there trying to kill for total control over the kingdom!" I exclaimed.

"Wait a minute that actually makes no sense, weren't they already going to do that once they get engaged to your mommy?" Misao pondered at that thought.

"Hmm, I have no idea, they be morons. But nonetheless our mother's life is on the line! And if we don't get that replica cure and go back, we may never see mother again..."

We all went into a panic; Konata looked down on the floor saddened. "Not again..." She murmured, and then spoke out loud. "Everybody follow me, I still now where the fountain with the cure is!"

We rush over to where the cure was originally, but as we went there, we felt the ground shake and stuff was falling down. The place was falling apart. Pillars started to fall, the ground splits apart, and the fountain sinks into the ground, along with its colorful blissful water. We also heard a familiar voice screaming with laughter. "KEEP HITTING! KEEP HITTING!"

"Is she out of her mind!?" Hiyori freaked out. "Is she honestly trying to keep us in here forever!?"

"If it would mean getting control of the all the lands, then yeah!" Patricia panics some more.

As the grounds continue to crumble, most of us nearly lose our balance and fall. Yutaka ends up tripping as she tries to run away from the grounds, when Minami rushes over and grabs her before she gets into the abyss. She runs with her to get to a safer place.

.-.-.-.

When it dies down, we all pant from exhaustion. We also notice that we've all been separated from each other.

"Oh shit, how did this happen?" I gasped.

"I don't know, but how are we going to get out _and _get the cure now?" Tsukasa said nervously.

"Simple." Konata replied. "I wish we had a quick way out of here!" She took out the flower that was in her possession and said out loud.

"Kona-chan, where did you—?" My sister Tsukasa asked skeptically.

"I picked one out before the quake got any worse."

"Oh."

She still looked as if it was all her fault, which it wasn't, that this has all happened. And I'm also certain that she wouldn't let it happen again.

Just then, we all had stopped panicking as we saw the gold flower spewing out more dust as it decided to show us some different trails in the region.

We obviously had no choice... but to split up... for better or for worse.

Maybe then, will we find... an answer.

* * *

_AN: Sorry its been a while since I uploaded some of these :C_

_Also, I think it might have been better if I had made Akira sneak into the Enchanted Pavilion and steal the golden flowers and then sneak back to destroy the place... but I guess I change it now :x_


End file.
